Te esperaré
by Kyoko96
Summary: Elie y su hermano Alan descubrirán que su madre no es quien creían, que su padre no esta muerto.  Elie, también tendrá que descubrir quién es ese misterioso chico que intenta llevársela a su mundo para convertirla en princesa.
1. Chapter 1

Elie y su hermano pequeño Alan descubrirá que su padre es rey de otro mundo, llamado Ayead, cuando un chico venga a por ella desde otro mundo, para convertirla en su princesa.

Capitulo 1

Comencé a caminar mirando todo el rato hacía el suelo, aunque estaba lloviendo no sentía nada, acababa de ser rechaza por Anthony, el chico que me gustaba "Soy demasiado bueno para ti" esas habían sido las palabras exactas que había usado hacía tan solo unos segundos.

Al recordar aquellas palabras comencé a llorar, casi no podía ver la calle y por culpa de eso me choque con alguien. Al levantar la vista me encontré con un chico muy guapo y me sonroje, acababa de hacer el ridículo, pero luego recordé las palabras de Anthony, me separe de él y le dirigí una mirada fría, estaba convencida de que todos los chicos guapos se creían superiores.

Mi mirada le dejo un poco sorprendido, seguro que nunca ninguna chica le había mirado de esta forma. No me digne ni en disculparme y seguí el camino hacía mi casa.

Llegué a mi casa y la encontré vacía, como siempre, mire el reloj de la sala, faltaba poco para que tuviera que ir a recoger a Alan, así que antes de nada me quite el uniforme de mi escuela y me puse unos vaqueros y una sudadera. Recogí mi pelo rubio en una coleta y me fui a la guardería.

Alan era mi hermano pequeño, tenía seis años, el pelo rubio y los ojos azules igual que yo. Y se podía decir que prácticamente se había criado sin unos padres.

Mi padre había trabajado duramente para que a Alan y a mí no nos faltara nada, pero en un viaje de negocios el barco en el que viajaba naufrago y nunca lo encontraron.

Mi madre… mi madre era una puta, no había trabajado en su vida y poco tiempo después de la desaparición de mi padre, se gasto todo el dinero que nos dejo y cuando vio que ya no quedaba nada se largo con otro tio, la muy zorra, antes de que se marchara le pedí que nos llevara con ella, pero ella se rio y dijo que solamente habíamos sido una carga para ella desde el momento en el que habíamos nacido.

Alan lo paso realmente mal cuando mi madre se largo, aun recuerdo la mirada de desprecio y asco que le lanzo cuando él intento cogerse a su vestido para que no se marchara, por poco le pega, pero por suerte pude apartarle y mirar a mi madre con furia y desprecio, me avergonzaba de tener una madre así.

Así que desde ese día, con catorce años, comencé a valerme por mi misma y a cuidar a Alan. De eso habían pasado ya dos años.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando Alan grito mi nombre.

-¡Elie!

Después de decir esto vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazo, le cogí en brazos y me despedí de su profesora.

-¿Qué quieres que tengamos hoy para cenar?- le dije mientras él se abrazaba a mi cuello.

-¡Hamburguesa! –Dijo emocionado. Sabía que siempre le hacía ilusión elegir que cenaríamos.

-¡Pues vamos directos a casa!-dije energéticamente mientras levantaba los brazos como si fuera un avión mientras Alan se reía encantado.

Estaba tan concentrada intentando que no se cayera al suelo, que no me di cuenta de que el chico con el que me había chocado nos estaba observando.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

No tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar a casa, y deje a Alan en el suelo.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy en el colegio?-le pregunte mientras abría la puerta de casa.

-!He hecho un dibujo¡ -dijo mientras lo buscaba en la mochila energéticamente.

Lo saco y me lo tendió, en el título ponía:"La persona a la que más quiero", me emocione ya que en el dibujo estaba yo, me agache y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Es para mí?-le pregunte aguantándome las lagrimas, él asintió con la cabeza.

-Acompáñame, vamos a colgarlo en la nevera.-dije dándole la mano.

Entramos dentro y cerré la puerta, lo llevamos a la nevera y lo colgué.

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunte.

El asintió con la cabeza.

-Ves a bañarte.- le dije mientras comenzaba a hacer la cena.

-Vale.-dijo mientras se metía en el cuarto de baño.

Encendí la sartén y saque las hamburguesas de la nevera, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, alguien llamo a la puerta, me pregunte quien sería ya que no solía venir nadie.

Al abrir la puerta me sorprendí al ver al chico con el que me había chocado, ¿Qué querría de mí?

-¿Qué quieres y porque estás aquí?-le pregunte mientras me apoyaba en la puerta para evitar que entrara.

-He venido para llevarte a mi país, a ti y a tu hermano para...

No le deje terminar cerré la puerta en sus narices.

Volvió a insistir y mi hermano salió del baño.

-¿Quién es?-me pregunto intrigado al ver como ignoraba el sonido del timbre.

-No hagas caso Alan, se ve que no le funciona bien la cabeza a la persona que está tocando la puerta.-dije con una sonrisa.

Mi hermano me miro extrañado, pero me hizo caso, volvió a la ducha e ignoro el timbre. Varios minutos después dejó de sonar, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté una hora antes de que sonara el despertador y note como algo pesado estaba tumbado a mi lado, al principio pensé que se trataría de mi hermano, siempre venía a mi cama cuando tenía una pesadilla, pero segundos después pude comprobar que era demasiado grande como para ser mi hermano, y sin mirarle a la cara tuve una ligera impresión de saber quién era.

Me giré y le vi la cara, lo sabía, pensé furiosa, el extraño chico de ayer, no me lo pensé dos veces y le empuje fuera de la cama, el soltó un gruñido desaprobador al caer al suelo, pero para mi sorpresa no se despertó. Le mire detenidamente por primera vez desde que lo había visto.

Era alto, mediría aproximadamente el metro ochenta, delgado, tenía el pelo negro y corto y si no recordaba mal sus ojos eran azules, en resumen el típico tio bueno, aunque empezaba a pensar que su salud mental no era la mejor del mundo.

Pensé en chillar, pero eso solamente haría las cosas más difíciles, y además despertaría a mi hermano, así que decidí echarlo silenciosamente de mi casa.

Le cogí de los brazos y le arrastre por toda la casa, ignorando los golpes que a veces se llevaba, finalmente llegue hasta la puerta, la abrí y sin ninguna delicadeza lo tire a la calle.

-! Ahí te quedas ¡- le solté mientras cerraba la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Antes de cerrar la puerta me fije en el que el chico empezaba a espabilarse, supuse que ya que le había echado de mi casa, se marcharía, pero no fue así ya que cuando nos íbamos a marchar para ir al colegio me lo encontré sentado en la puerta.

-¿Aún sigues ahí? Creí que te marcharías.-pregunte irritada.

-Por muy mal que me trates.-dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza, supuse que uno de los golpes que debió darse cuando lo eche de casa le había dejado un chichón. –Me han ordenado que te vigile, a ti y a tu hermano y os lleve sana y salva a mi mundo.

-A ver, pirado mental, ¿También te han ordenado que duermas conmigo? Es más ¿Me puedes explicar cómo narices lograste entrar a mi cuarto?-note como se sonrojaba sutilmente.

-Entre por la ventana del cuarto de tu hermano, se la había dejado entreabierta. Y al motivo, es que hacía frio.-no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Qué hacía frio? Pues vete a tu casa, no te metas en casa del primero que veas.-dicho esto me gire hacía mi hermano.

-Alan no te he dicho miles de veces que cuando te vayas a la cama cierres bien la ventana, si no, luego se meten en casa estos lunáticos.-dije mientras le señalaba.

-Pero es que tenía calor.-se quejo.

-Pues si tienes calor cuando te duermas la cierras.-dije.

Después de eso me gire hacía el chico, realmente estaba mal de la cabeza, ya sabía yo que no podía existir alguien perfecto.

-Mira como quieras que te llames…

-Me llamo Alexander.-me contesto cortante.

-Pues eso, Alexander, no me voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte, así que ya sabes, te puedes ir a tu casa, al manicomio, a donde sea, me da igual pero solamente vete.

-Ya te lo he dicho no me voy a ir hasta que no accedas a irte conmigo a mi mundo.-dijo seriamente.

- A ver, no voy a ir contigo ni a la acera de enfrente, lo pillas, así que no flipes al pensar que voy a ir a un país que esta vete tú a saber dónde. Vámonos Alan-dije comenzando a caminar hacia la guardería.

Antes de que le perdiera de vista, le grite desde el lugar en el que me encontraba sin girar la cabeza.

-Espero que cuando vuelva no te encuentre aquí.

Al terminar el instituto, llame a mi vecina y le pedí que recogiera a mi hermano, ya que su hijo también iba a la misma guardería ella me contesto que no había ningún problema y que se quedaría con él hasta que volviera, le di las gracias y me fui corriendo a casa para cambiarme ya que solo quedaba media hora para que empezara mi turno en la cafetería.

Al llegar a casa me fije y me di cuenta de que ya no estaba, menos mal suspire aliviada, pero esta sensación me duro poco al encontrármelo dentro tumbado en el sofá viendo la tele.

No podía creérmelo, volví a preguntarme cono abría entrado. Camine hasta situarme entre él y la tele.

-¿Qué, estas cómodo, te traigo un agua con gas?-dije irónicamente.

-¿Se puede saber cómo narices has acabado dentro de mi casa?- le pregunte levantando la voz.-Sal fuera ahora mismo y lárgate a tu país, a tu mundo o a tu casa pero por favor vete.-dije con el mismo tono de voz que antes, estaba demasiado alterada como para tranquilizarme, y ahora me preguntaba por qué esta mañana no había llamado a la policía.

Alexander levanto su mano y me enseño unas llaves, cuando las mire más detenidamente me di cuenta de que eran las mías. Iba a chillarle, pero me fije en el reloj. Mierda pensé, solo me quedaban quince minutos.

-Mira voy a ir a cambiarme, cuando baje espero no tener que verte porque entonces no respondo de mi misma.-dije intentando controlar mi voz para que pareciera más tranquila.

Subí a mi cuarto y me cambie en tiempo record, baje y como suponía seguía allí viendo la tele. Sin perder un segundo desenchufe la tele y le cogí por un brazo, lo saque de casa y le pedí mis llaves. Me las dio con mala cara, y yo estaba flipando.

Comencé a andar estaba tan cabreada que no me di cuenta de un pequeño desnivel en la calle así que me tropecé y comencé a caer al suelo, cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto sobre el asfalto, pero nunca llego así que abrí los ojos y descubrí que Alexander me había cogido y ahora me cargaba como a una princesa.

Me quede embobada los primeros minutos observando su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, pero me obligue a salir de mi ensoñación.

-Bájame.-le dije con apenas un hilo de voz. El me sonrió triunfalmente y por mi mente paso la pregunta de: ¿Por qué esta sonriendo?

Me dejo en el suelo y me di cuenta de que estaba muy pegada a él.

-Ejem, podrías apartarte de mí por favor. Como a un metro de distancia.- dije mientras le separaba.

Mire el reloj y comencé a correr sin decirle nada más, en cinco minutos tenía que entrar en el trabajo.

Me fui tan deprisa que no me di cuenta que me había quitado las llaves del bolsillo.

Llegue del trabajo cansadísima, había llegado por los pelos, me dirigí a casa de la vecina y recogía mi hermano. Cando llegué me lo encontré con un moratón enorme en la cara.

-¿¡Que te ha pasado!- le pregunte muy preocupada. La vecina se acerco a mí y me lo conto todo.

-Pues mira, me ha contado la profesora de la guardería que un niño se metió con el por qué no tenia padre y han acabado por el suelo.-le mire con comprensión y ternura.

-Alan ven aquí.-dije mientras me agachaba y abría los brazos. Él vino corriendo y comenzó a llorar.

-Muchas gracias por todo.-dije mientras me levantaba con Alan en brazos.

-Ha sido un placer y ya sabes, cuando tengas que trabajar, solo tienes que llamarme y yo me encargare de cuidar a Alan.

Volví a darle las gracias y me dirigí a mi casa, note algo extraño cuando intente buscar mis llaves y no las encontré, Alexander pensé furiosa, por eso había puesto esa sonrisa. Toque al timbre, y me mosquee bastante, no sabía por qué tenía que llamar en mi propia casa. Cuando me abría la puerta le pegue en la entrepierna. Y aprovechando que estaba invalido, lo saque de mi casa.

-Eres un pesado, un cansino, de verdad, no tengo ni idea de quién eres, entonces contéstame ¿porque estas todo el día en mi casa?

-Porque tienes que convertirte en princesa.

Lo primero que pensé cuando me dijo eso fue, este niño es gilipollas y en su casa todavía no se han enterado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Antes de nada dejé a Alan en el suelo, por si acaso.

-Mira estoy cansada de esto ¿Entiendes?- dije harta de todo.- Así que me harías un favor enorme si te marcharas.- dije lo más educadamente posible.

Él me miro intensamente a los ojos y no pude evitar sonrojarme, y entonces sin previo aviso, me cogió de los hombros y me acerco a su pecho. Iba a pegarle, cuando no sé de donde saco una espada negra y la vi entrechocar con otra de color dorado.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Me pregunte asombrada, entonces me di cuenta de que por el impacto y la sorpresa que le habían causado a Alan las espadas estaba llorando, ya esta, me dije a mi misma, he llegado a mi limite.

Me solté de Alexander y fui con Alan cuando me asegure de que dejara de llorar y de que estaba en un lugar seguro, fui determinada a poner fin a esta locura.

Antes de nada me fije en el portador de la espada dorada, era rubio, con los ojos verdes, aproximadamente de la misma edad y altura que Alexander.

Genial otro pirado, ¿porque el mundo entero se había confabulado en mi contra?

Fui a por el chico que acababa de llegar, me di cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarme, y así no había ninguna manera de que lo pudiera pillar desprevenido.

Por fin encontré la oportunidad cuando se centro por unos momentos en Alexander. Me acerque a él rápidamente y le bloquee las piernas, le di gracias a las clases de artes marciales, sin ellas no podría haber vivido sola durante tanto tiempo, conseguí hacer que se cayera y se desorientara, me coloque de pie enfrente de él.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres tú y quien es el tipo rarito que tengo detrás llamado Alexander?- le pregunte con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera.

El chico se levanto, dejando la espada en el suelo, me puse en pose defensiva, pero para mi sorpresa me dio un abrazo.

-Por fin te hemos encontrado, princesa Elie.- Dijo muy alegre. Ya estábamos otra vez con el mismo tema, pensé disgustada.

Me separe de él bruscamente, estaba harta de que se me pegara esta gente tan rara, además lo que más me fastidiaba era que los dos eran muy guapos, aun tenia reciente el tema de Anthony. Al acordarme de él me cabree aun más.

-Contéstame.-le ordene.

-Antes de nada me presentare. Soy el conde de Azomyr y mi nombre es Thresh.-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Que sí, que muy bien, pero eso a mí me da igual.-le conteste perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

El siguió con su discurso sin prestar atención a lo que le decía.

-Estamos aquí ya que nuestro querido rey ha dicho que tenemos que venir a este mundo para buscar a la Princesa Elie.- Cogió a Alexander por los hombros como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.- Nosotros somos dos de los pretendientes que van a tener que casarse contigo.

-¡¿Qué!- dije sin creérmelo, iba a hablar pero me calle, ya que me di cuenta de algo muy importante.- ¿Eso quiere decir que hay más gente como vosotros así de… así de raritos?-pregunte maldiciendo mi mala suerte.

-Así es, en total somos cinco.- Empezó a decir sus nombres.-Esta Konrad, Izan, Alexander, Apolo y yo.-dijo despreocupadamente.

-Genial.-dije siendo irónica.

-Estamos aquí para cumplir todos tus deseos.-dijo mientras se arrodillaba.

-¿En serio? ¿Da igual lo que os pida?-pregunte con fingida emoción.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Thresh un poco más animado al ver que empezaba a mostrarme cooperativa.

-¿Él también?-dije señalando a Alexander.

Alexander me miro con ojos suplicantes y yo lo ignore, no podía entender a este chico.

-Sí, también.-en cuanto dijo esto no pude evitar soltar un chillido de satisfacción, que Thresh malinterpreto, pero que Alexander comprendió por completo.

-¿Entonces princesa cual es vuestro deseo?-me pregunto Thresh

Mi expresión cambio a una completamente distinta a la de hacía unos momentos, ya que pase de estar emocionada, a una en la que estaba seria.

-Quiero que os marchéis de mi casa ahora mismo.- me gire hacía Alexander y le señale con el dedo.-Y que tú dejes de acosarme.

-Así que venga largo, aire, espacio.- dije por si acaso no pillaban lo que les estaba diciendo.

Thresh no puso ninguna objeción, es más el seguía en su mundo perfecto. Sin embargo Alexander me miro con pena en los ojos. Vete tú a saber por qué. Antes de marcharse se acerco a mí, y me susurro al oído: "No creas que me vas a perder de vista tan pronto"

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, quien se creía que era, maldito prepotente, esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba a los chicos guapos, se creían mejores que ninguna otra persona y que todas las chicas del mundo estaban locas por él.

Alexander hizo el intento de marcharse cuando le cogí por el cuello de la camisa y esta vez fui yo la que le susurro algo al oído: "No creas que voy a estar mirándote"

Nada más terminar de decirle esto le di la mano a Alan y entramos en casa, me pregunte en qué lugar abría dejado las llaves, pero no me costó mucho encontrarlas ya que las había dejado en la cerradura de la llave.

Le hice la cena a Alan y me asegure de cerrar todo perfectamente, para no tener que repetir la misma escena de esta mañana.

Alan vino esa noche a dormir conmigo, le hice un hueco en la cama y no tardo en dormirse, yo en cambio estuve recordando las cosas tan extrañas que me habían pasado ese día.

Finalmente me dormí pensando en que mañana sería un nuevo día.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Me levante de la cama completamente cargada de energía. Por fin podía quitarme de la cabeza los extraños sucesos que me habían ocurrido ayer.

Antes de bajar a desayunar, desperté a Alan y le vestí mientras él seguía medio dormido.

Baje lentamente, en mí cabeza aún rondaba la idea de que pudieran estar abajo, después de todo Alexander se las había arreglado para entrar en mi casa hacía tan solo un día.

Después de echar un rápido vistazo comprobé que no había nadie.

Le prepare el desayuno a Alan, y antes de que nos marcháramos le aplique pomada en el moratón.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a pelear con nadie, no importa lo que te diga, tú simplemente ignóralo.- me di cuenta de que dudaba, eso era pedirle demasiado a un niño tan pequeño.

Aún así asintió con la cabeza y eso me dio a entender que lo intentaría.

Después de dejar a Alan en la guardería me fui al instituto.

Las clases transcurrieron como siempre, y otra vez tuve que rechazar las invitaciones de mis amigas. Le había prometido a Alan que pasaría el día con él y no iba a dejarle tirado.

Cuando sonó el timbre del colegio indicando que era la hora de salir, recogí todo, lo guarde en mi mochila y me encamine hacia la salida. Antes de llegar me cruce con Anthony, el me miro con superioridad y eso me irrito, se creía lo mejor del mundo y ese era el por qué no encontraba novia, pedía demasiado y tampoco valía la pena. Me avergoncé de haber estado enamorada de él.

Levante la cabeza para que se diera cuenta de que ya había olvidado que me rechazara y que prácticamente me daba igual lo que hiciera con su vida, esto lo dejó sorprendido y no pude reprimir una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a hacer algo más escuche un montón de chillidos femeninos, me pregunte qué pasaba y fue entonces cuando los vi.

Thresh y Alexander estaban justamente en la puerta de mi instituto bloqueando la salida ya que estaban totalmente rodeados de chicas que no hacían otra cosa más que chillar por cada movimiento que hacían.

Jajaja pensé ya tienen club de fans, les ignore por completo ya que no quería saber nada de ellos, pero la suerte no estaba de mi parte ya que en el momento en el que me iba, Thresh pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia. Y salió de aquel círculo de chicas para acercarse a mí diciendo.

-¡Princesa!-me quede de piedra como podía ser una persona tan estúpida como para llamarme así en medio del instituto, fue entonces cuando recurrí al plan E para casos de emergencias.

Me giré bruscamente y comencé a andar rápidamente, pero él seguía diciendo todo el rato princesa a todo volumen y yo simplemente me repetía mentalmente. "No es a mí a quien está llamando". No pude evitar la tentación de mirar hacia atrás y eso me provoco un escalofrió.

Thresh se hallaba a varios metros de distancia, Alexander estaba prácticamente a su lado ignorando los chillidos de las chicas. Y las chicas me miraban como si quisieran matarme. Joder pensé ahora tendría que soportar esas miradas durante varios meses, hasta que se olvidaran.

Me gire y comencé a correr todo lo rápido que pude.

Llegué a la guardería jadeando debido al esfuerzo físico que había realizado, antes de entrar hice que mi respiración volviera a ser regular y recogí a Alan.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- le pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos a casa, el se lo estuvo pensando un buen rato hasta que finalmente dijo.

-Quiero ir al parque.

-Está bien hay uno muy cerca de aquí, vamos.- lo subí a caballito y lo lleve hasta el parque.

Lo bajé y le señalé a una chica que estaba jugando con una pelota ella sola, se veía con cara de aburrimiento así que le dije que fuera a jugar con ella.

Mientras Alan jugaba con la niña, me senté y saqué varios libros de mi mochila, podría adelantar algunos deberes, ya que si no después no encontraría tiempo para hacerlos.

Fue el chillido de la niña que estaba jugando con Alan lo que me hizo tirar los libros al suelo. Fije la vista en donde se encontraban y vi como dos chicos, de aproximadamente dieciocho años, con pinta de delincuentes, estaban intentando quitarle la pelota a Alan y a su amiga. Fui a donde se encontraban, no iba a permitir que abusaran de dos niños pequeños y mucho menos si uno de ellos era mi hermano.

-Devuelve le la pelota.- dije enfadada, mientras me situaba entre mi hermano y los dos chicos.

-¿Y qué vas a hacernos si nos negamos? Acaso me vas a pegar.-dijo uno de los chicos.

No le di tiempo a reaccionar ya que segundos después de que terminara de decir esta frase mi pie le impacto en la cara.

-Pues si.- le conteste.

Su amigo pareció mosquearse y antes de que pudiera hacer nada me agarro por los brazos y me inmovilizo, mientras tanto el otro se reponía del golpe.

Intente con todas mis fuerzas librarme pero me sujetaba con mucha fuerza, su amigo no tardo mucho tiempo en recuperarse y comprendí que me iba a devolver el golpe.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, espere durante un minuto un puñetazo que no llego y lo que hizo que abriera los ojos fue que el chico que me sujetaba se había caído al suelo.

Entonces vi a la persona que me había salvado.

Era alto, como cinco centímetros más que Alexander y Thresh, tenía el pelo marrón con algunas mechas rubias y en la mano sujetaba una espada de color cobre.

Comprobé que los chicos de antes están huyendo al verle. Toda la tensión que había acumulado desapareció y eso hizo que me fallaran las piernas.

El chico me sujeto antes de que tocara el suelo y me acompaño hasta el banco más cercano.

-Gracias.- le dije mientras me sentaba, vi como mi hermano y su amiga estaban llorando y les dije que se acercaran, cuando estuvieron delante mía les abrace para que se calmaran. A los pocos minutos dejaron de llorar y para que olvidaran todo lo que había pasado le di algo de dinero a mi hermano para que se compraran los dos unos helados.

-No os valláis muy lejos.-les grite mientras se alejaban. Noté como el chico mantenía su mirada fija en mí y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunte. Él se quedo en silencio y de repente se desmayo.

Mi mente se bloqueo durante unos minutos, no sabía que le pasaba. Como pude lo subí al banco y me di cuenta de que tenía una enorme herida en el abdomen, ¿¡Como se la habría hecho, si los dos chicos no le habían tocado! Al examinar más detenidamente la herida me di cuenta de que había sido provocada por una espada.

Lo primero en lo que pensé era en llevarlo a el hospital así que se lo comunique ya que parecía que se estaba espabilando.

-Tranquilo que enseguida te llevamos al hospital.-le dije intentando controlar el miedo que translucía mi voz.

Sin embargo el negó con la cabeza, no quería ir al hospital.

-¡Te estás desangrando hay que hacer algo!-dije ya sin intentar ocultar mi miedo.

-Tu…ca…sa-dijo con esfuerzo

No sabía qué hacer, finalmente preferí hacerle caso a él, ya que no podía llevarle a un hospital sin su permiso.

Llamé a Alan y vino corriendo, miro al chico y me miro asustado.

-Tenemos que irnos Alan.-dije preocupada

Menos mal que mi casa no quedaba muy lejos de casa, así que lo pudimos llevar más o menos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Abrí la puerta de mi casa como pude, y conseguí tumbarlo en el sofá. Le pedí a Alan que trajera un cubo con agua y algunos trapos. Mientras tanto yo le quite la camisa para poder ver mejor la herida.

Suspire aliviada cuando vi que no era tan grave como me pareció en el parque.

Cuando Alan volvió con los trapos y el cubo de agua comencé a limpiarle la herida lentamente, de vez en cuando el chico hacía una mueca de dolor. Cuando la herida dejó de sangrar cogí agua oxigenada, y se la desinfecté y vendé.

Poco tiempo después se quedo dormido. Comencé a cocinar, y mandé a Alan a jugar a su cuarto. Cuando terminé me senté en la mesa del salón, por si acaso se despertaba. Alan bajo por las escaleras, había olido la comida y quería cenar.

-¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa?-le pregunte con una sonrisa, el asintió alegremente.

Empecé a servir los platos y una voz a mi espalda hizo que me sobresaltara.

-Gracias.-dijo el chico, se había levantado del sofá y ahora estaba apoyado en la puerta.

Sonreí un poco sonrojada ya que no se había vuelto a poner la camiseta. Y fije mi vista en sus ojos de color marrón clarito.

-No ha sido nada, después de todo tu me has salvado a mi primero.- dije quitándole importancia a lo ocurrido.

-No podía dejar que hirieran a la princesa.-dijo tranquilamente.

¿Princesa? O no…

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte más o menos asustada.

-Izan.

Mierda, pensé.

Terminamos de cenar y mande a Alan a su habitación ya que tenía que hablar con Izan.

Fuimos hasta el salón y me senté en el sofá, el se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Tú también quieres que vaya a ese mundo tan raro del que todos me habláis?-le pregunte.

-Si.-dijo mirándome fijamente

Estaba empezando a aburrirme de que me dijeran eso así que intente cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo te lo hiciste?-le pregunté mientras señalaba la herida.

La expresión de su rostro se endureció.

-No te voy a ocultar la verdad aunque el tonto de Alexander crea que estas mejor ignorando todo lo que sucede.-dijo seriamente.

No entendí nada de lo que me dijo.

-Te quieren matar, a ti y a tu hermano.

-¿¡Que!¿¡Porque!

Iba a hablar pero un sonoro ruido resonó por toda la casa. Izan me abrazo para protegerme del posible peligro, pero me di cuenta de que ese ruido venía de la habitación de mi hermano.

Empujé a Izan y subí las escaleras corriendo y me dirigí hacia la habitación de mi hermano.

Pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Alan ya no se encontraba allí, baje hasta el salón y vi el rostro de Izan que me miraba desconcertado, me apoyen la pared más cercana y me senté lentamente en el suelo.

Comencé a llorar descontroladamente, Izan se acerco a mí y me pidió que me levantara. No le conteste así que me levanto por la fuerza y fue lo peor que pudo hacer, porque descargue mi rabia en él.

-¡Todo es vuestra culpa!-dije intentando que me soltara ya que me tenía agarrada por los brazos, pero solo conseguí que me acercara más a él.

Seguí echándole en cara todo lo que me había pasado estos en dos días.

Cuando disminuyó la presión de mis brazos me solté de Izan.

No había dejado de llorar en todo este tiempo. Intente calmarme sin conseguirlo.

Escuche un ruido en la habitación de Alan y mire a Izan, pero no esperé a que me dijera nada y volví a subir las escaleras corriendo.

Lo primero que vi cuando abrí la puerta fue a Alexander. En cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-¿Dónde está Alan?-me susurro en la oreja.

-Se lo han llevado mientras estaba hablando con Izan.- sollocé.

Su rostro cambió cuando oyó el nombre de Izan, miro por encima de mi hombro y se lo encontró apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Me dejó de abrazar y se fue a el lugar en el que se encontraba Izan. Entonces le pego un puñetazo en un punto muy cerca de la herida.

-¡Se puede saber para qué coño estabas aquí si no has podido protegerles!-dijo muy enfadado.

Al ver que Izan no le contestaba, se giro hacía mí y me dijo.

-Lo encontraré- Se dirigió a la ventana y de un limpio salto acabó en el suelo.

Podría a ver usado la puerta, pensé. Aun así me tranquilizo saber que iba a ayudarme a buscarlo.

Izan se puso la camiseta y se fue detrás de él pensé que iba a estar sola pero cuando bajé al piso de abajo me encontré a Thresh.

No quería seguir estando en casa, eso solo me hacía recordar a Alan.

No le dije nada a Thresh y salí a dar una vuelta, y él me siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría si no lo encontraban, no me lo perdonaría en la vida, Alan era mi única familia.

Llegamos a un parque distinto al que había ido esa tarde y me senté en uno de los columpios. Thresh se sentó en el otro. No hablamos durante mucho tiempo, finalmente Thresh habló al ver que comenzaba a llover.

-Sera mejor que volvamos a…

-¿¡Porque tengo que ir a tu mundo! ¿¡No podría ser ninguna otra personal! Estoy segura de que hay un montón de chicas que estarían encantadas de ser princesa.- le grite.

-No puede ser ninguna otra-dijo seriamente.

-¿¡Porque!

-Porqué solo tú eres la hija del rey.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-Eso es imposible.-le conteste.- Mi padre desapareció hace tres años.

- Eso es lo que tú crees.-me dijo misteriosamente. -¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no ha venido a vernos nunca? ¿Por qué ha dejado que cargara con todo el peso de tener que cuidar a Alan yo sola?-comencé a avasallarle con mis preguntas, pero él se limito a coger mi mano y llevarme de vuelta a casa sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Alexander nos esperaba sentado en la puerta. Corrí hasta donde él se encontraba.

-¿Sabes dónde está Alan?-le pregunte desesperada.

-Está bien, ya sé quien lo tiene y puedes estar tranquila no le va a hacer daño- me dijo.

- ¿Si no le va a hacer daño por que lo han raptado?- le grite. Otra voz contesto detrás de mí.

-Porque quieren que vayas a buscarlo.- me gire y vi la cara de Izan.

-¿Quién?- le pregunte aun sin terminar de creer en lo que me estaban contando.

-Ethan, cree que es la mejor forma de llevarte hasta nuestro mundo.-dijo Alexander.

-Ese idiota, siempre la acaba cagando.- dijo Thresh que me seguía cogiendo de la mano.

-¿Quién es Ethan?-pregunte confusa.

-Uno de los pretendientes.-dijo Izan.

-Lo que me estáis intentando decir es que han secuestrado a mi hermano por el simple motivo de que quiere que vaya a su mundo.-dije cambiando mi agonía por enfado, no sabía si Alan estaba bien, ya que me negaba a confiar en sus palabras, pero después de todo, parecía tener algo de sentido lo que me estaban diciendo.

-¿Entonces no lo quieren matar?- dije mirando a Izan, ya que había sido él, quien me había hablado de eso.

-¿Quién te ha contado eso?-me pregunto Alexander con furia, le mire a la cara y note lo cabreado que estaba. Así que me callé y no se lo conté ya que supuse que eso volvería a hacer que se peleara con Izan.

-No te lo voy a decir.-dije aguantándole la mirada.- Pero quiero que me respondas ¿Es verdad eso de que hay alguien que está intentando matarnos a mi hermano y a mí? Contéstame.- agregué al ver como evitaba mi mirada.

-Si.-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Y por qué? Llevo tres años viviendo sola con mi hermano podrían habernos matado entonces, seguro habrían tenido muchas oportunidades.

-Por que se enteraron hacer poco de que tú existías, sospechamos del Conde de Lesiel. Él es el que se suponía que tenía que heredar el trono hasta que el rey revelo que tenía dos hijos. Ahora solo podrá ser coronado rey si vosotros dos salís de su camino.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-dije molesta, por culpa de esta gente había pasado uno de los peores momentos de mi vida.

- Esta en nuestro mundo- me respondió Thresh.

-Pues ya puedes ir trayéndolo de vuelta.-dije cabreada.

-Pero…-dijo Thresh

-¿Pero qué?- le corte.

-Nosotros no podemos volver si no es contigo.- respondió Izan.

-¿Por qué?-dije sin terminar de creérmelo.

-Solo un miembro de la familia real puede abrir el portal entre los dos mundos.-me explicó.

-¡Joder!-dije mientras abría la puerta de mi casa.

-¿Qué harás?- me preguntó Alexander.

-¿Tu qué crees? Iré a por mi hermano.- dije decidida.

Él me sonrió satisfecho y supuse que eso era lo que quería escuchar.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

-Eso es imposible.-le conteste.- Mi padre desapareció hace tres años.

- Eso es lo que tú crees.-me dijo misteriosamente. -¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no ha venido a vernos nunca? ¿Por qué ha dejado que cargara con todo el peso de tener que cuidar a Alan yo sola?-comencé a avasallarle con mis preguntas, pero él se limito a coger mi mano y llevarme de vuelta a casa sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Alexander nos esperaba sentado en la puerta. Corrí hasta donde él se encontraba.

-¿Sabes dónde está Alan?-le pregunte desesperada.

-Está bien, ya sé quien lo tiene y puedes estar tranquila no le va a hacer daño- me dijo.

- ¿Si no le va a hacer daño por que lo han raptado?- le grite. Otra voz contesto detrás de mí.

-Porque quieren que vayas a buscarlo.- me gire y vi la cara de Izan.

-¿Quién?- le pregunte aun sin terminar de creer en lo que me estaban contando.

-Ethan, cree que es la mejor forma de llevarte hasta nuestro mundo.-dijo Alexander.

-Ese idiota, siempre la acaba cagando.- dijo Thresh que me seguía cogiendo de la mano.

-¿Quién es Ethan?-pregunte confusa.

-Uno de los pretendientes.-dijo Izan.

-Lo que me estáis intentando decir es que han secuestrado a mi hermano por el simple motivo de que quiere que vaya a su mundo.-dije cambiando mi agonía por enfado, no sabía si Alan estaba bien, ya que me negaba a confiar en sus palabras, pero después de todo, parecía tener algo de sentido lo que me estaban diciendo.

-¿Entonces no lo quieren matar?- dije mirando a Izan, ya que había sido él, quien me había hablado de eso.

-¿Quién te ha contado eso?-me pregunto Alexander con furia, le mire a la cara y note lo cabreado que estaba. Así que me callé y no se lo conté ya que supuse que eso volvería a hacer que se peleara con Izan.

-No te lo voy a decir.-dije aguantándole la mirada.- Pero quiero que me respondas ¿Es verdad eso de que hay alguien que está intentando matarnos a mi hermano y a mí? Contéstame.- agregué al ver como evitaba mi mirada.

-Si.-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Y por qué? Llevo tres años viviendo sola con mi hermano podrían habernos matado entonces, seguro habrían tenido muchas oportunidades.

-Por que se enteraron hacer poco de que tú existías, sospechamos del Conde de Lesiel. Él es el que se suponía que tenía que heredar el trono hasta que el rey revelo que tenía dos hijos. Ahora solo podrá ser coronado rey si vosotros dos salís de su camino.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-dije molesta, por culpa de esta gente había pasado uno de los peores momentos de mi vida.

- Esta en nuestro mundo- me respondió Thresh.

-Pues ya puedes ir trayéndolo de vuelta.-dije cabreada.

-Pero…-dijo Thresh

-¿Pero qué?- le corte.

-Nosotros no podemos volver si no es contigo.- respondió Izan.

-¿Por qué?-dije sin terminar de creérmelo.

-Solo un miembro de la familia real puede abrir el portal entre los dos mundos.-me explicó.

-¡Joder!-dije mientras abría la puerta de mi casa.

-¿Qué harás?- me preguntó Alexander.

-¿Tu qué crees? Iré a por mi hermano.- dije decidida.

Él me sonrió satisfecho y supuse que eso era lo que quería escuchar.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Me desperté poco antes de que sonara el despertador. No había podido dormir bien, una pesadilla había estado acechándome durante todo mi sueño.

Estaba en un mundo distinto al mío, supuse que sería el mundo del que tanto me habían hablado, así que comencé a buscar a mi hermano. Después de una frustrante búsqueda sin encontrar indicios del paradero de mi hermano, un numeroso grupo de personas empezó a perseguirme para matarme. Y cuando consiguieron darme alcance me desperté gritando.

A parte de eso había dormido mal debido a que me quede dormida con la ropa puesta, ya que quedaba una hora y media para que sonara el despertador y todos se levantaran, decidí no ponerme el pijama. En vez de eso, cogí ropa nueva y abrí la puerta del pasillo.

Mire varias veces a ambos lados para comprobar que no venia nadie, aun seguía enfadada por lo de anoche. Cuando vi que no había moros en la costa comencé a andar sigilosamente.

Pero fue tan mala suerte la mía que cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta del baño Izan salió de su cuarto y me choque con él, perdí el equilibrio durante unos instantes y para evitar que me cayera Izan me sostuvo, cuando me di cuenta lo aleje de mi bruscamente, seguía enfadada con él, y hasta que no respondiera a mis preguntas y me pidiera perdón no iba ni a dignarme en dirigirle la palabra.

Me apresure a entrar en el baño y cuando cerré la puerta pude ver como una expresión de tristeza se extendía por todo su rostro y me pregunte si no estaba siendo muy dura con él.

Acto seguido negué con la cabeza y rechacé este pensamiento, no debía de ablandarme.

Me desvestí y me metí debajo del agua caliente, olvidando por un momento todos mis problemas. Hasta que oí como la puerta del baño se abría, asustada me pregunte quien sería. Aunque no había mucho que preguntarse, ya que en esta casa éramos cuatro personas y solo yo era una chica, me cubrí con la cortina del baño y asome la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

Me encontré a Alexander mirándose en el espejo, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que yo me encontraba en la ducha, a pesar del ruido del agua.

-Ejem.-le dije un poco avergonzada.

Él se giró para mirarme y luego volvió a mirar al espejo y cogió un cepillo de dientes azul.

Parecía que no sabía pillar un indirecta que teniendo en cuenta la situación era bastante directa.

-Te podrías ir del baño.- le dije esta vez casi gritando.

Esta vez se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda y se ruborizo.

-L-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta.- me dijo avergonzado.

-No, si ya se ve.- dije irónicamente.

Alexander dejó todo lo que tenía en las manos, mientras yo seguía mirando por encima de la cortina. Pero al cambiar de posición, me resbalé y caí encima de él con la cortina a modo de toalla.

Sentí algo cálido tocando mis labios y cuando me quise dar cuenta Alexander

Él apretó sus labios fuertemente sobre los míos y noté como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos en esta posición y cuando nos separamos, me di la vuelta tapándome lo máximo posible con la cortina, mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

-Vete.- dije en un susurro.

Alexander intento decir algo, pero al ver que no respondía ante ninguna cosa salió y cerró la puerta.

Estaba tan perdida que no note como Alexander se apoyaba en la puerta y se sentaba lentamente en el suelo.

Volví a meterme en la ducha sin creerme aun lo que acababa de suceder. Ese había sido mi primer beso.

Cuando me terminé de secar, me puse un pantalón corto, una camiseta blanca de tirantes ajustada y unas sandalias blancas. Encendí el secador y me sequé el pelo. Cuando terminé decidí dejármelo suelto en forma de cascada, de esta forma me llegaba por encima de la cintura.

Antes de salir de la ducha decidí olvidar lo que había pasado, hasta que no encontrara a Alan y aclarara el asunto del rey no iba a permitirme el lujo de enamorarme, de Alexander, de Thresh, de Izan o de quien fuera.

Cuando salí no había nadie en el pasillo, así que bajé las escaleras, en el salón estaban todos. Ignore a Izan y evite mirar a Alexander, así que me senté al lado de Thresh, este se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría y creyó que todo se debía a la pelea de ayer.

Se giro hacia Izan y le llamo tenebrosamente.

- Iiizan ¿No tienes algo que decirle a Elie?-le preguntó mientras le miraba de forma siniestra. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo peligroso que era Thresh.

-L-lo siento.-dijo un poco asustado al ver la cara de Thresh.- No debí de comportarme de esa manera.

Asentí con la cabeza, aceptando sus disculpas. Pero aun quedaba la respuesta a mi pregunta, el pareció leerlo en mi rostro pero aun así negó con la cabeza.

-Me han ordenado, no contar esa información a nadie.-dijo muy serio.

-Si me hubieras dicho eso ayer en, quizá nos habríamos entendido mejor.- dije con un poco de ironía pero sonriendo al final.

Recogimos todo y cada uno cogió sus cosas, como no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar en su mundo cogí mucha ropa.

-¿Cómo se llama vuestro mundo?-le pregunte.

-Ayead.-dijeron los tres al unísono.

-¿Y donde encuentra el portal ese?- le pregunte impaciente.

-Muy cerca.-dijo Thresh.

Salimos de casa, había avisado al instituto y a la guardería de que nos íbamos de viaje, cosa que no era del todo mentira.

Antes de llegar a la estación de trenes me encontré con Anthony, este se quedo mudo al verme con los tres. Me lanzo una mirada llena de odio y de reproche. Thresh se dio cuenta como me miraba, me agarro de la cintura y atrajo hacía él, después le lanzo una mirada fría a Anthony.

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi chica?-le dijo fríamente. Me sonrojé al escuchar sus palabras y Anthony se alejo sin decir nada.

Se lo agradecí y él me dijo que no había sido nada.

Tomamos un tren y nos dirigimos hasta las afueras de la ciudad, yo quería pasar desapercibida, pero ellos llamaban demasiado la atención. Así que tuvimos que correr para dar esquinazo a un montón de chicas.

Hasta que al final llegamos a un descampado.

Dibujaron una estrella de tres puntas y me colocaron a mí en medio. Ellos se colocaron en cada una de las puntas.

Me quede en silencio no ocurrió nada.

-Puedes empezar a decir las palabras.-me dijo Thresh.

Vete tú a saber cuáles eran. Así que comencé a decir algunas frases sueltas de sailor moon, y sakura card captor, en plan: Te castigare en el nombre de la luna. O por el poder clow.

Ellos me miraron mal.

-Se puede saber qué coño haces.-me dijeron a la vez.

-¡Pero como queréis que me sepa las palabras!-les grite avergonzada.

-Creía que todas las personas de la realeza la sabían.- me contestó Thresh

-Pues ya ves que no.-le dije

Por detrás pude escuchar las risas de Alexander y Izan. Que aunque al principio las intentaban disimular al final acabaron los dos por el suelo, eso me confirmo que había hecho el ridículo.

Cuando se calmaron y Thresh les riñó volvimos a colocarnos en la estrella.

Thresh me escribió las palabras en un papel y empecé a recitarlas. Al terminar una brillante luz me cegó y cuando volví a abrir los ojos el paisaje que vi era completamente diferente al de hacía unos momentos.

Habíamos acabado en un frondoso bosque. Comenzamos a andar, y a los pocos minutos llegamos a un pueblo, de casas de tejado rojo, los aldeanos que vivian allí me miraron sorprendidos.

-Bienvenida a Ayead.- dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

El pueblo era más grande de lo que parecía a primera vista, y los aldeanos estaban trabajando en los campos de trigo.

Unos niños pasaron por mi lado riendo cuando una niña pequeña se cayó. Fui corriendo a ayudarla.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte mientras me agachaba y le ayuda a levantarse.

Ella comenzó a llorar, y se señalo la pierna, se había hecho un rasguño y le estaba sangrando.

-Ven aquí.- le dije mientras rebuscaba en mi maleta. Saqué una tirita de color rosa, se la puse en la pierna en el lugar de la herida y para que se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar le di un caramelo.

Antes de que pudiera de hacer algo más, su madre se acerco y la atrajo hacia ella. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejo casi corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que me tenga miedo.- dije extrañada.

-Claro que te tienen miedo, saben que eres la hija del rey, pero no saben cómo eres, creen que podrías ser una mimada caprichosa dispuesta a deshacerte de los que se metan en tu camino.-me dijo Izan.

-Pues que buena reputación tengo.-dije irónicamente.- ¿Bueno pues que hacemos?

- Vayamos al castillo, el rey querrá verte.-dijo Thresh.

Por el camino, la gente con la que nos cruzábamos se apartaba de mi camino, nerviosa. Me sentí incomoda.

Cuando llegamos al castillo los guardias nos negaron la entrada. Necesitábamos una contraseña, nos miramos fijamente los unos a los otros finalmente Thresh soltó una carcajada. Y se giró hacia mí.

-Tienes que bailar.- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Porque?-le pregunte a la defensiva.

-Porque si no, no podremos entrar.

-Pues va a bailar tu tía.-le dije con una sonrisa forzada.

-Pero princesa es la única manera de entrar a palacio.- Me dijo.

-Pues no entramos.-dije manteniendo la sonrisa

-No podrás ver a tu hermano si no entras.-me dijo Izan, y enseguida borre la sonrisa de mi cara y me rendí.

-Está bien, que tengo que bailar.-le dije a regañadientes.

-Soy una taza.-me dijo Thresh.

-Ni de coña.-le conteste cortante. Podía oír las risas de Alexander y Izan a mis espaldas. Y de repente una idea se me paso por la mente.

-Está bien, pero ellos tendrán que bailar conmigo.- dije señalándoles, y se callaron de pronto.

-Trato hecho.-dijo Thresh.

-NOO.-gritaron a la vez

-Jajaja jodeos, ¿creíais que iba a ser la única que hiciera el ridículo?, pues estabais muy equivocados.-dije malvadamente.

-Muy bien pues empezad vosotros primero y que luego se os una Elie.-dijo Thresh.

-Así se habla compañero.-dije chocándole los cinco.

Y Empezaron "Soy una taza, una tetera, un plato hondo y un cucharon" Después de eso continúe yo, pero aun así no quede igual de mal que ellos, es más a media canción empecé a hacer el imbécil con Thresh, me sentía muy cómoda con él. Siempre me respondía a todas mis preguntas y además me apoyaba y no se reía de mí. Cuando terminamos me abracé a él.

-Está bien podéis pasar.-dijo el guarda mientras yo me seguía riendo a carcajada limpia.

Me cogí del brazo de Thresh mientras los dos nos reíamos, en ese momento éramos tal para cual. Pero no sé por qué Alexander me separó de Thresh, me cogió la mano y comenzó a caminar muy deprisa, tanto que los llegamos a perder de vista. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban detrás de nosotros me empujo contra la pared y puso sus dos brazos a mi lado impidiendo que me escapara.

-Suéltame.-le dije un poco sorprendida.

-No quiero.- dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí.

No iba a permitir que me sometiera a su voluntad así que le demostré que conmigo no se jugaba.

Le pegue una patada en la entrepierna y soltó un grito de dolor mientras se agachaba, supuse que debía de haberle hecho daño, le mire inocentemente y me marche con cara de no haber roto en mi vida un plato.

Le pregunte al primer guardia que vi, sobre la sala del trono ya que supuse que íbamos a ir allí para ver al rey, me indicó el camino y antes de llegar me encontré a Izan y Thresh.

-¿Y Alexander?-me dijo Izan

-No tengo ni idea.-dije poniendo cara de niña buena, sin embargo no conseguí engañar a Thresh que me sonrió con complicidad y me susurro al oído para que Izan no nos pudiera oír.

-He podido escuchar su grito aunque parece que él no.-dijo señalando a Izan.- Veo que te sabes defender muy bien.

Le sonreí con suficiencia, la parte malvada de Thresh me encantaba. Vimos como Alexander se acercaba a nosotros despacio, y me miro buscando una disculpa, sin embargo me hice la tonta.

-¿Estás herido?-le pregunte fingiendo preocupación y no espere a que me contestara.- No sé cómo puede haber gente tan malvada en el mundo.-dije dramatizando un poco.

Cuando vi que Izan asentía y se daba la vuelta para llamar a la puerta le lance una sonrisa de suficiencia a Alexander, que no se acababa de creer lo que estaba diciendo. Thresh se acerco a mí y me sonrió, me di cuenta de que de cierta manera teníamos la misma personalidad.

Izan nos hizo una señal para que entráramos, el rey nos estaba esperando.

Al entrar dentro, mis ojos se fijaron en Alan que estaba al lado de un chico exactamente igual que Alexander, aunque parecía dos o tres años más mayor, y después vía un hombre mayor sentado en una lustrosa silla, lo reconocí por algunas de las fotos que había en casa.

-Papa…-dije en un susurro, antes de caer desmayada.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Cuando me desperté estaba acostada en una cama que parecía muy cara, y la habitación en la que me encontraba estaba llena de lujos innecesarios. Me puse la mano en la cabeza, me daba unos pinchazos horribles.

A mi lado tumbado en la cama se encontraba Alan durmiendo. Me acerque a él y le di un fuerte abrazo, le había echado mucho de menos. Estaba tan ocupada abrazando a Alan que no me di cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación, hasta que me cogió y me obligo a mirarle.

Al verle por un momento me pareció ver la cara de Alexander pero después me di cuenta de que era el otro chico. Forcejee con él intentando soltarme, pero aumento la presión en mis muñecas y me atrajo hacia él. Iba a gritar pidiendo ayuda cuando me beso a la fuerza. Intente librarme de él, pero no pude, era mucho más fuerte que yo. Pasado un tiempo que a mí me pareció eterno me soltó. Me levante de la cama de un salto y le di una bofetada en la cara.

-No me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida.-le dije con odio y asco en la voz.

-Vas a ser mía pase lo que pase.-me dijo sonriendo muy confiado en lo que decía.

-Eso abra que verlo.- le dije sosteniéndole la mirada.

Salí del cuarto hirviendo de rabia. Antes de marcharme comprobé que Alan había estado dormido todo el tiempo, no me hubiera gustado que hubiera visto lo que había pasado, y lo deje descansando, sabía que el imbécil ese no se iba a atrever a tocarle ya que después de todo era el hijo del rey.

Al salir cerré la puerta de un portazo, con el primero que me encontré fue con Thresh que se dio cuenta de que ocurría algo.

-¿Qué te pasa Elie?- me pregunto preocupado.

-Nada.- le respondí de muy mala leche, segundos después vio salir a Ethan de la habitación con la marca de la palma de mi mano en el cara.

Al ver eso no pudo evitar reírse. Eso hizo que mi mal humor disminuyera.

-Deberías estar orgullosa.- me dijo riéndose.- Eres la primera chica la primera chica que lo rechaza y se atreve a pegarlo.-dijo.- Esa marca no se le irá en varios días días.-dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor

-¿Ninguna chica lo rechazado? No me extraña que sea tan arrogante.- Ups le había pensado con toda mi fuerza pensé. Sonreí satisfecha, eso le recordaría mantenerse alejado de mí durante unos días.

Al ver que me encontraba perfectamente Thresh se marcho y yo volví a entrar en la habitación con mi hermano.

Alguien toco a la puerta, casi en el mismo momento en el que yo me sentaba en la cama.

-Adelante-dije un poco tensa, como fuera el imbécil ese se iba a marchar con la otra mejilla de color morado.

Alexander entro corriendo hasta el lugar en el que me encontraba.

-Cuéntame lo que te ha hecho ese desgraciado.- le mire extrañada, había más furia en su voz que la que debería haber y supuse que tenían algún tipo problema entre ellos.

Le conté lo que me había hecho y durante unos segundos me miro avergonzado.

De repente se arrodillo ante mí.

-Te lo juro.- me dijo.- Voy a protegerte pase lo que pase, aunque eso me cueste la vida.-lo dijo de una forma que me desgarro el corazón ya que en sus palabras había una enorme tristeza.

-Aunque tenga que atravesar enormes obstáculos, aunque te encuentres al lado de un inmenso mar, te encontrare y te protegeré contra todo lo que te pueda hacer daño, nunca dejare que nadie más te haga llorar, aunque eso signifique que tenga que luchar contra viento y marea.- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

No supe que contestar, el corazón me latía a mil por hora, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y mi padre apareció por ella.

Joder papa tres años sin verte y tienes que venir en este preciso instante pensé irritada.

-Acompáñame.- me dijo amablemente. Alexander se levanto y le hizo una reverencia después de esto se marcho sin dejar de mirarme.

Mi padre me condujo hasta la sala del trono y luego les ordeno a todos los soldados y criados que se marcharan. Cuando nos quedamos a solas se acerco a mí me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-He estado buscándote durante mucho tiempo.-me dijo con tristeza en la voz.- Esa puta consiguió esconderte bien.-dijo con odio.

Bueno por lo menos en algo pensamos igual me dije a mi misma.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo se largo no el tipo ese, mama nos confesó que solo habíamos sido una carga para ella?- le conteste.- ¿Para qué querría escondernos?

Mi padre se calló durante unos instantes

– Voy a contarte toda la verdad.-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.-Esa mujer no es tu madre.- me soltó de repente.- No habría casado con esa arpía ni harto de vino. Ella era la hermana de tu madre, y el tipo ese no es otro que nuestro enemigo Jergal.

No me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era imposible.

-¿Por qué nunca nos lo contaste?-le pregunte, las lagrimas estaban empezando a caer por mis mejillas.

Se sentó en su sillón.

-En esa época estaba demasiado triste debido a la muerte de tu madre, Elisa, mientras daba a luz a Alan. Su hermana, Lavinia, me convenció de que no os dijera nada de su muerte y de que nos hiciéramos pasar por una familia. No vi nada malo en eso y pensé que nos quería ayudar, así que bloqueamos todos tus recuerdos de tu madre, ella me dijo que todo era para que no sufrierais ahora que erais pequeños, y que cuando fuerais más mayores os lo contaríamos. No sé cómo me dejé convencer.

-Así fueron pasando los años y cuando superé la muerte de tu madre me di cuenta de lo falsa y retorcida que era, decidí escarparme con vosotros y volver a mi mundo. Ya que la gente me reclamaba para que reinara.

Una expresión de asombro recorrió mi rostro y me di cuenta de que mi vida entera había sido una mentira. Pude ver dolor en los ojos de mi padre.

-Ella adivino mi plan y se escapo con vosotros, ya que erais el único medio de llegar a la corona. Pero no tuvo paciencia suficiente, ni tampoco precaución ya que cuando se le acabo el dinero, la muy tonta puso la hipoteca de vuestra casa a mi nombre. Gracias a eso pudimos encontraros.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y un criado entró.

-Su majestad ya sé que dijo que no le interrumpiéramos pero resulta que alguien fuera que reclama su presencia.- después de decir esto se marcho.

-Vete a tu cuarto, te he dado mucho sobre lo que pensar.- cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta me llamó.

-Elie, me alegro de que estés conmigo.- dijo mirándome con ternura.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Sonreí antes de salir por la puerta y decidí seguir su consejo.

Llegué a mi habitación y me tumbé al lado de Alan, que sorprendentemente no se había despertado.

Me pregunté cómo se sentiría al descubrir la verdad, no creo que sintiera pena, ya que también odiaba a Lavinia.

Aun se me hacía extraña esa historia, pero decidí contársela cuando se despertar, después de todo también era su vida y tenía derecho a saberlo.

Cerré los, ojos, me sentía agotada, tanto física como mentalmente así que no tarde en quedarme dormida.

Un brusco sonido me despertó, Izan acababa de entrar en mi habitación y parecía muy alterado.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!- me dijo nada más entrar.

-¿P-porque?-dije yo aun medio dormida.

-¡ Nos han tendido una trampa, los soldados del enemigo no tardaran en llegar!- me dijo mientras me metía prisa, pero yo seguía haciendo preguntar sin ser consciente del peligro que corríamos.

-¡Vamos!- me dijo mientras me cogía de la mano.- ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Salimos de mi habitación y comenzamos a correr, cuando faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta de salida de los sirvientes, se paró en seco.

-¡ Mierda! Ya han llegado.- dijo, de repente reparo en la puerta de un pequeño armario, situado a escasos metros de la cocina.- Eso servirá.

La abrió y pudimos comprobar de que se trataba de una despensa, cuando entre, pensé que Izan se quedaría conmigo sin embargo el comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Espera!-le dije cogiéndolo del brazo-¿Y tú? ¿Porque no entras?- le pregunte.

¿Y dejar que te atrapen? Voy a sacarte de aquí ilesa, así que no te preocupes.-dijo mientras me sonreía amablemente.

Esa sonrisa se borró al escuchar los ruidos de las botas de los soldados.

-Pase lo que pase, y oigas lo que oigas, no te muevas, todo va a salir bien.-dicho esto cerró la puerta y me quede en sola y a oscuras.

Poco tiempo después pude oír el ruido que hacían los filos de las espadas al entrechocar y varios gritos de dolor.

Estaba muy asustada, según iba pasando el tiempo los sonidos dejaban de aparecer y durante unos minutos todo se quedo en silencio.

Entonces sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió, y sentí un inmenso alivio al ver a Izan. Me fije en su ropa, estaba manchada de sangre.

-¡Corre! No tardaran en venir los refuerzos.- dijo cogiéndome otra vez de la mano y ayudándome a salir.

Me fijé en el camino que nos faltaba para llegar a la puerta, no había nadie, o eso creí hasta que Izan me empujo hacia él.

No duro mucho el combate ya que Izan era un prodigio con la espada, con una sola mano consiguió derrotarle en apenas dos minutos.

Después de esto no hubo más interrupciones. Llegamos hasta los establos y ensillo un caballo, se subió a la silla ágilmente y después me tendió una mano para ayudarme a mí.

Cuando se aseguro de que no iba a caerme espoleo al caballo y nos alejamos del castillo.

Izan no paro de cabalgar hasta que nos internamos en el bosque, ya que allí era muy poco probable que nos encontraran.

-¿Dónde estaban mi padre y sus soldados?- le pregunte extrañada, se suponían que deberían de haber estado protegiendo el castillo.

-En la aldea. El rey se debe a sus súbditos, así que en cuanto se dio la voz de alama no tardaron en ir a los pueblos a proteger a los aldeanos.-dijo Izan mientras bajaba del caballo.

-¿Y que pasara con el castillo?- le pregunte intrigada.

-Lo recuperaran en breve, el rey ya ha mandado mensajeros a sus aliados y estos no tardaran en llegar.

Me ayudo a bajar y ato al caballo en un árbol cercano.

-Esta anocheciendo, nos quedaremos aquí.- dijo contemplando el cielo.- Podríamos perdernos.

Asentí con la cabeza aunque lo que menos me apetecía en este momento era dormir. Pensé en lo a gusto que había estado horas atrás mientras dormía en la cama con Alan. ¿Y Alan?

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-le pregunte alterada.

-Ethan se encargo de él, en cuanto sonó la alarma. Estaba jugando en una de las salas contiguas al trono.

Izan reunió varios trozos de madera y hizo una pequeña hoguera.

-Los arboles de aquí son espesos así que no podrán ver el humo.

-¿Y los demás?- le volví a preguntar.

-Están a salvo, la única que quedaba en el castillo eras tú. Pensamos que te habían avisado pero cuando nos dimos cuenta de que tú no estabas, volví corriendo al castillo, casi no llegó a tiempo.

Le sonreí agradecida, a pesar de todas las peleas que habíamos tenido siempre era el primero en venir a salvarme.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar con la espada de esa manera?

-Mi familia es la encargada de la formación del ejército real, así que lo que nos exigen a mí y a mis hermanos es que sepamos manejar por lo menos tres armas distintas a la perfección.

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?-pregunte sorprendido.

-Dos más pequeños.- dijo sonriendo.- Ya vale por hoy de hacer preguntas, será mejor que descansemos, mañana tendremos mucho camino por recorrer.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Me desperté cuando el sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo. Y me di cuenta de que Izan no estaba.

No le di importancia, seguro que regresara pronto, además no creía que nadie pudiera vencerle.

Me alejé del lugar en el que habíamos pasado la noche y llegué hasta un pequeño riachuelo.

Me hice una coleta alta para evitar que se me mojara el pelo y comencé a lavarme la cara.

Estaba tan perdida en mis propios pensamientos que no noté como Izan se aproximaba a mí silenciosamente.

-¡Al agua!- dijo mientras me empujaba.

Al notar el contacto del agua gélida en mi piel, no pude evitar soltar un grito.

-E-esta c-congelada.-dije mientras me castañeaban los dientes a causa del frio, Izan comenzó a reírse.

Le mire con cara de mala ostia, y sin pensármelo dos veces lo empuje al agua conmigo.

Cuando estuvo sentado a mi lado completamente empapado pude reírme satisfecha.

-Ja cuando aprenderéis a que conmigo no se juega.-dije mientras me moría de frio.

Cuando me levante Izan me cogió del brazo y me hizo volver a sentarme.

-Parece que eres tú la que no ha aprendido con quien se juega.-dijo sin poder aguantarse una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunte intentando alejarme de él lo máximo posible.

Me tiro agua a la cara, en cuanto termine de decirlo, ahora aparte del cuerpo también tenía la cara mojada, y lo que era peor el pelo.

Nos levantamos.

Pensé en varias horribles formas de matarlo, pero debido a la falta de instrumentos decidí hacer lo más normal.

-Te vas a enterar.-le dije en voz baja.

-¿Que has dicho?- dijo él mientras me miraba con superioridad.

No espere ni un segundo más y le pegue una patada en la espinilla, se que estaréis pensando que lo normal habría sido tirarle agua, pero eso no le haría ningún daño. Además había firmado su contrato con la muerte en el momento en el que la primera gota de agua cayó sobre mi pelo.

-¿¡Eso a que ha venido!- me pregunto mientras se incorporaba.

-Es una venganza, por mi pelo.-dije señalándomelo.

-Pero si es solamente agua.-me dijo riéndose en mi cara.

- Como si no hubiera suficiente humedad en el ambiente.-dije cabreada, seguramente cuando saliera del bosque parecería el señor del anuncio de 11 8 11.

De repente algo viscoso toco mi pie, y yo me abrace a Izan.

-¿¡Que es lo que me ha tocado!-le pregunte chillando.

-Tranquila tranquila, es solamente un pez.-dijo mientras con una agilidad sorprendente lo cogía por la cola y me lo ponía a escasos metros de la cara.

-¡Ahhhhh!-dije mientras intentaba librarme de su brazo que me tenia agarrada por el hombro sin permitir que me alejara de aquel ser repugnante.

Al final "sin querer" le golpee en la cara, y entonces aflojo la presión del brazo y pude correr hasta la orilla.

-¿Qué coño es eso? Es el pez más feo que he visto en mi vida.-dije casi gritando.

-¿Enserio? pues yo creo que os parecéis.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a el pez y luego me miraba a mí.

Me quite una de las sandalias y se la lance. Le dio en la cabeza.

Comencé a reírme a todo volumen y poco tiempo después él se unió.

Me gustaba pelearme con Izan, era una sensación divertida. No era lo mismo que meterme con Alexander, que nunca se quejaba, o con Thresh que te podía matar como te pasaras.

Después de que se nos pasara la estupidez me cambie de ropa, por suerte Izan había cogido mi maleta.

Recogimos algunas cosas y nos pusimos en camino.

Tardamos más de medio día en alcanzar el primer pueblo, era diferente al que vi en mi primer día, pero aun así parecía bastante acogedor.

-No me gusta esta sensación, ponte de detrás de mí.-dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada y se ponía delante de mí de manera protectora.

De repente el ruido de varias flechas resonó por todo el pueblo. Con unos agiles movimientos Izan partió por la mitad todas las flechas.

-Tsk, aficionados.-dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo del hombro.

-Sera mejor que salgáis si no queréis que os encuentre uno por uno.-dijo gritando.

Poco a poco una multitud de campesinos empezó a salir de las casas y escondites. La gente no tardo en reconocer el emblema de su familia que estaba grabado en su camisa.

-Lo sentimos Sir Weller, pero pensamos que erais el enemigo, este mes ya nos han intentado asaltar tres veces.-dijo un hombre anciano. Acto seguido se arrodillo para mostrarle respeto.

Para mi sorpresa Izan le sonrió agradablemente y le ayudo a levantarse.

-No es necesario que os arrodilléis, y no me llaméis Sir Weller, con llamarme Izan está bien.

-Pero señor eso sería una falta de respeto.-le respondió el anciano mudo de asombro.

-La verdadera ofensa es que pese a mi edad me tratéis con respeto cuando debería ser al revés, os lo ruego hacedme el favor.-dijo educadamente.

Otro hombre de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente se acerco a él, y le pregunto si se podría mejorar la defensa de la ciudad.

-Cometéis un gran error, ya que las flechas que disparáis tendrían que ir con el viento y no en contra, se esa manera seria más difícil que las detectaran, ya que irían más rápido y el enemigo no podría oírlas.-dijo tranquilamente.

Estuvieron un rato hablando de armas y estrategias, y pude comprobar cómo Izan encajaba mejor con los aldeanos que con la nobleza.

No era frio y distante, ni miraba a nadie por encima del hombro, es más, trataba a los jóvenes como iguales y a los mayores con respeto.

Cuando anocheció los aldeanos nos invitaron a dormir, aceptamos gustosos, era mucho mejor pasar que pasar la noche en el bosque.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

El único pensamiento que pasaba por mi cabeza a las tres de la madrugada, era "Os matare, si no cerráis la boca".

Debajo de la ventana de mi habitación un grupo de chicos de mi edad, estaban montando bulla y yo me estaba cabreando.

No pude soportar el ruido por más tiempo así que abrí la ventana de un solo golpe y todos se callaron y me miraron intrigados. Un aura negra rodeaba mi cuerpo entero dejando claro mi humor. A ver quién era el guapo que me plantara cara ahora.

-Iros de una maldita vez a vuestra casa y dejarme dormir de una maldita vez.-dije amenazadoramente.

Como no me respondieron con la típica frase de "¿Y si no queremos que nos vas a hacer?"

-Mira niñatos, llevo una semana aguantando a varios pesados que no dejan de dar por culo, secuestraron a mi hermano, me arrastraron a otro mundo que no era el mío y ahora me han obligado a huir como si fuera una delincuente del lugar en el que me hospedaba, así que si no quieres que baje y te patee el culo ya te estás marchando a tu casa y calladito.-dije cabreadísima.

Después de eso volví a cerrar la ventana de otro golpe. No volvieron a hacer ruido y por fin pude dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con unas ojeras impresionantes, como me encontrara hoy con los chicos esos iban a volver a su casa calentitos. Para taparlas me puse las gafas de sol blancas.

Mire por la ventana y vi como un sol abrasador estaba comenzando a avanzar para situarse en lo alto del cielo.

Así que decidí ponerme un vestido de color blanco y unas sandalias cerradas del mismo color, después solté mi pelo, no me gustaba mucho llevar coleta.

Baje al piso de abajo y me encontré con Izan.

-¿Por qué te has puesto gafas de sol?- dijo mirándome un poco extrañado.

Mire nerviosamente a mi alrededor y cuando me asegure de que nadie miraba me las quite para enseñarle las ojeras.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ponte las gafas! ¡Póntelas!-dijo simulando pánico.

Le di un codazo en la barriga, pero eso a él no el importo ya que siguió riéndose de mí en mi cara.

Después de lo que a mí me parecieron veinte minutos dejo de reírse y me dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No es para tanto, de verdad, que exagerada eres.

-Tú no entiendes para nada el sufrimiento de una chica.-dije dramatizando y exagerando la situación. Nos miramos a los ojos y comenzamos a reírnos a la vez.

Después de desayunar Izan me dio malas noticias.

-Tu padre ha ido a la guerra.-dijo seriamente.

-¿¡Que!-le pregunte alarmada. No podía ser verdad, si acababa de volver a verle después de tres largos años.

- Lo peor de todo es que no se si volverá. Las posibilidades de supervivencia son escasas.

Esas palabras cayeron sobre mí como un jarro de agua helada.

-No-no puede ser, eso es imposible.-dije negándome a aceptar lo que Izan me decía.

-Saldremos enseguida, lo primordial ahora es reunirnos con los demás.-dijo mientras llamaba a el señor que nos había alojado y comenzaba a hablar con él.

Después de una larga y tendida conversación se acerco a mí.

-He conseguido que nos proporcionen los recursos necesarios para el camino hasta el pueblo siguiente, que está a más o menos a dos días de caballo. Sube arriba y coge tu bolsa, partiremos en cuanto estés lista.

Recogí todo lo más deprisa posible y no demore más nuestro viaje.

Durante los dos días siguientes fui descubriendo más cosas de Izan como por ejemplo los nombres de sus dos hermanos; Kyle y Dan.

Pasados estos dos días por fin divisamos la torre de la iglesia del pueblo en el que se suponía que teníamos que reunirnos con los demás.

En la entrada de este se podían distinguir tres siluetas grandes y una pequeña, supuse que la pequeña seria la de Alan y las otras las de Alexander, Thresh y Ethan.

Al llegar al lugar en el que se encontraban me bajé del caballo, y abrace a Alan. Después Thresh se acerco a mí y me beso la mano mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Alexander me dio un abrazo, finalmente decidí ignorar a Ethan, pero este no lo permitió y haciendo caso omiso a los reproches de Alexander me acerco a el y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

En cuanto me soltó me lo limpie con la mano.

Tsk quien se creía que era, después de haberle dejado bien claro que no quería saber nada de él, sin embargo examine su cara y me di cuenta de que el moratón causado por mi mano aun estaba. No pude reprimir una sonrisa de superioridad.

Thresh se acerco a mí y se giro hacía Ethan

-Deja que te lo presente formalmente, el es Ethan Knight el hermano mayor de Alexander.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Así que era su hermano, pensé distraídamente. Se podía notar a la legua que eran familia, pero yo esperaba que fuera su primo, no su hermano.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato hasta que Izan rompió el hielo.

Acababa de volver de dejar los caballos en el establo.

-¿Sabéis algo del rey?-pregunto mientras se acercaba.

-No, todos los mensajeros que envió al campo de batalla no regresan, supongo que tendremos que esperar un tiempo para poder tener noticias.- le contesto Thresh.

Me aleje del lugar en el que estaban conversando y me lleve a Alan conmigo, no me gustaba oír hablar de este tema ya que cavia la posibilidad de que mi padre muriera.

Estaba tan concentrada pensando en esto que no me di cuenta de por donde caminaba y me choque con un chico.

Al levantar la vista me fije en el, tenía el pelo castaño con algunas mechas rubias debido al trabajo en el campo, sus ojos eran verdes. Iba sin camiseta y estaba empapado de sudor, seguramente habría estado trabajando hasta ahora. Me di cuenta de que una gota de sudor le recorría todo el cuerpo. Quien quisiera ser esa gota pensé.

-Lo siento.-dije mientras le miraba embobada, era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida.

-No pasa nada.-me dijo con una sonrisa, por poco se me cae la baba.

Después de esto se fue.

Alexander se dio cuenta de que me había ido y al verme mirar a así al chico se acerco a mi enfadado y me abrazo posesivamente.

-Alexander quita tu brazo de mi cara, que no puedo contemplar el paisaje.- dije mientras miraba como se alejaba. Dios mío que culo tiene.

Antes de que me diera cuenta Ethan también estaba a mi lado, por como miro por el lugar en el que hacía unos instantes había desaparecido el chico me di cuenta de que él también se había dado cuenta.

-No sé que le ves a ese chico, yo soy mucho más guapo.-dijo mirándome fijamente.

-¿En qué mundo?- le pregunte irónicamente.

-En el mío.-dijo tranquilamente.

-Ja ja ja sigue soñando.-dije con mordacidad.

Alexander seguía abrazando.

-Ya se ha ido me puedes soltar, no sé, es una sugerencia.-dije molesta.

Cuando me soltó me dio la vuelta y me cogió por los hombros.

-No quiero que vuelas a mirar a ningún chico de esa manera.-dijo cabreadísimo.

-Yo hago lo que me da la gana.-le respondí engreídamente. Quien se creía que era para decirme eso.

Furiosa me solté bruscamente y comencé a caminar hacia un lugar en el que pudiera estar sola.

Mientras tanto…

-Vas a dejar que ese campesino nos la quite.-le dijo Ethan a Alexander.

-¡Cállate!-dijo Alexander furioso. Estaba hirviendo de celos.

-No sería mejor que le contáramos todo.-dijo Ethan soltando un suspiro.

-¡Ella no puede saber nada!-dijo sin poder tranquilizarse.

-Ya pero todo sería más sencillo, y los candidatos se reducirían a dos; tú y yo.

Alexander le miro con furia.

-Eso sería jugar sucio.-dijo Alexander mientras se marchaba, sabía que tenía que contárselo, pero solo lo haría cuando ella fuera suya.

-Estaría dispuesto a jugar sucio con tal de que fuera mía.-dijo en voz baja Ethan, pero Alexander estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo. Se había ido en busca de Elie.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Descanse después de perder el pueblo de vista, estaba empezando a anochecer pero aun así me negué a volver, estaba cansada de que todo fuera siempre igual.

Me senté en la sombra de un árbol y mire al cielo, las primeras estrellas empezaban a salir, y brillaban con mucha intensidad, no sé cuánto tiempo pase mirándolas, pero cuando aparte la vista, el cielo estaba cubierto por miles de ellas y la noche había caído sobre el pueblo.

Mientras estuve sentada ahí pensé en mi futuro, que haría a partir de ahora, no me gustaba la idea de ser reina, pero en la tierra no me quedaba por lo que volver, aquí estaban mi padre y mi hermano, y además tenía la sensación de que si me quedaba aquí podría saber muchas cosas acerca de ella.

Finalmente con un poco de resignación, acepte la idea de vivir en este mundo.

Habían pasado ya varias horas y pensé que este era el momento perfecto para volver a casa, andar bajo la redonda luna me levantaba los ánimos.

Pero la cague cuando gire en el lugar que no era y acabe perdida en medio de la nada.

-Perfecto.-dije en voz alta con sarcasmo.

Me quede parada durante unos segundos, lo más sensato que se me ocurría era volver por el lugar en el que me había marchado pero entonces me acorde de otra cosa.

-Ostia si tengo el móvil.-dije toda ilusionada, pero esa ilusión no me duro mucho cuando me fije en la cobertura.- Mierda no tiene, debí suponerlo.

Después de varias horas caminando en círculos me senté en una piedra que tenía forma de asiento y aproveche para poner música.

La canción de mi móvil Bailando por ahí de Juan Magan se oía con más potencia que nunca gracias al silencio del campo.

El aburrimiento pudo conmigo y me puse a cantarla toda motivada.

Cuando termine me volví a sentar y fue entonces como alguien me llamaba por mi nombre, era Alexander.

No sabía qué hacer, no me apetecía ir con él pero sino acabaría perdida y sola, iba a gritar para que me oyera y supiera donde estaba cuando alguien me tapo la boca con la mano y me obligo a arrodillarme en el suelo.

-Shhh! Te va a oír.- dijo a mi espalda, por la voz pude reconocer que era una chica.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a chillar me soltó y me di la vuelta.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunte en un susurro.

-Me llamo Celia, y me he escapado de casa, pero que eso quede entre nosotras.-dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Me fije en ella, parecía ser de mi misma edad, tenía el pelo color caramelo y los ojos verdes, era bastante guapa.

-Como nos oiga Alexander la hemos cagado.- me dijo en voz baja.

Me sorprendió escuchar el nombre de Alexander.

-¿De qué lo conoces?-pregunte intrigada.

-Hemos sido amigos, para mi desgracia.- dijo mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto.

-¿También conoces a Ethan?

Celia se sonrojo y asintió. De repente una de las bombillas de mi cabeza se ilumino.

-¿Te gust…?- me tapo la boca y me lanzo una mirada asesina.

Me calle al instante, a pesar de lo amenazadora que era su mirada, la mire divertida.

Debido a el ruido que habíamos hecho Alexander acabo encontrándonos, al llegar se fijo en que había alguien más conmigo y al reconocer la cara de Celia puso una cara de pánico y no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo.

-Ce-Celia.-dijo temblando.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, que ¿Ya se te han curado las heridas que te hiciste la última vez que nos vimos?

-Me las hiciste tú.- dijo a la defensiva, me cogió por el brazo y me llevo a su lado.- Aléjate de ella es peligrosa.

Al principio creí que lo decía de broma, pero luego al ver lo serio que estaba no pude evitar sonreír divertida, hasta ahora no le había visto esa expresión.

-Vamos, vamos, si solamente fue una pelea de niños.-dijo quitándole importancia.

-¿De niños? Estuve en la cama sin poder moverme durante un mes, me rompiste dos costillas, la muñeca y una pierna.-dijo sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

-Te lo merecías eso te paso por robarme la galleta de chocolate del desayuno. Así aprenderás a no coger mis cosas y mucho menos mi comida.-dijo amenazadoramente.

Me solté de Alexander que me seguía cogiendo por la cintura para apartarme de Celia. Cosa que no entendía porque ella me había caído genial.

-Me llamo Elie encantada de conocerte.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Sé quién eres.-dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.-llevo mucho tiempo esperando que vinieras, además, ya te conocía de antes.-dijo enigmáticamente.

Y sin dejarme decir nada me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Perdónala es muy temperamental.-me dijo, avergonzado por el comportamiento de Celia, ella le miro asesinamente.

-Tú te callas, no ves que es una conversación de chicas.-dio cortante.

-Ven te enseñare el camino de vuelta al pueblo.-dijo Celia mientras tomaba mi mano, pero una decima de segundo después y con una sonrisa que daba miedo le dijo a Alexander en un tono amenazador.

-Como le cuentes a alguien quien soy y que me he escapado de casa vas a pasar el resto de tu vida en un hospital.

Celia avanzo deprisa hasta colocarse lo suficientemente alejada de Alexander para que no nos oyera.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo en voz baja a pesar de la larga distancia que nos separaba de Alexander.

-¿Q-Que?-dije sonrojándome, sin quererlo me acorde de lo que sentí el día en que nos besamos accidentalmente.

Al ver lo roja que me había puesto, asintió complacida.

-Si a ti te gusta, eso significa que yo tengo vía libre.-dijo para ella misma, sin embargo la oí perfectamente.

-A mi no me gusta.-me apresure a aclarar, aunque no podía negar que a pesar de lo que me enfadaba con siempre le tenía en mi mente.

Negué con la cabeza fuertemente, no, tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas, por muy sexy, guapo, amable, simpático pero con orgullo…

Mierda, porque sigo pensando en él, concéntrate Elie, concéntrate. No es momento para que se te caiga la baba con él.

-Tranquila.-dije acordándome de lo que a había dicho segundos antes.- Odio a Ethan así que si quieres te ayudare, con tal de quitármelo de encima.

Ella sonrió tristemente al escuchar mis palabras.

-Es un alivio ver que no tengo competencia, pero sé que él te sigue queriendo.-no entendí a que se refería pero sabía que no me iba a contar nada.

Llegamos enseguida al pueblo, en cuanto Ethan vio a Celia sonrió engreídamente.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?-le dijo sonriendo. Creí que con Ethan se iba a comportar de otra forma pero me equivoque.

-A ti que te importa.-dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Esos humos princesita.-le dijo acercándose más a ella.

Me di cuenta de que esa frase le había molestado mucho y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada Ethan estaba en el suelo. Celia le había cogido del cuello de la camisa y mientras le miraba a los ojos le había dado una patada en la espinilla y en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Recuerda con quien estás hablando.-dijo fríamente.

Supuse que por muy enamorada que estuviera de un chico si este se pasaba de la raya podía llegar a morir.

-¿Quieres que esta noche durmamos juntas?- dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

Asentí con la cabeza. Poco tiempo después estábamos ya en la habitación con el pijama puesto estábamos en nuestras respectivas camas.

No tardé mucho en dormirme.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Me levante antes de que amaneciera, había tenido un sueño muy ligero y ya no conseguía dormirme.

Mire en dirección a Celia, seguía durmiendo en casa de Celia

¿Por qué se escapo de casa? Me pregunte algo intrigada, su ropa tenía pinta de ser cara y si era amiga de Alexander y Ethan tenía que ser hija de una familia rica.

Sacudí la cabeza en signo de negación, esperaría hasta que me lo contara.

Salí de la casa después de ponerme unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga, antes de salir cogió su chaqueta, el día iba a ser frio y el viento se podía oír desde el interior de la casa.

Me dirigí hasta el centro del pueblo, en donde había una pequeña fuente. Me senté en el borde, y me froté las manos, para entrar en calor.

Mire al cielo que tenía un color grisáceo y vi como comenzaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve del día.

La temperatura no tardo en descender, y me levante ya era hora de volver a casa, aunque solamente llevara diez minutos fuera.

Para mi desgracia por la noche había llovido así que me resbale en dirección a la fuente.

Cerré los ojos esperando sentir el agua fría contra mi cuerpo, pero sentí como alguien me agarraba del brazo, eso de que me fuera a caer y alguien me rescatara se estaba volviendo una costumbre, aunque por mi encantada.

Al abrir los ojos me llevé una sorpresa, esperaba encontrarme a Alexander que siempre aparecía en el momento oportuno, pero sin embargo, esta vez el chico que me tenia agarrada por el brazo era el guapo campesino que había visto el día anterior.

-¡Cuidado! Es peligroso.-dijo mientras me acercaba a él para que recuperara el equilibrio.

Me quede sin palabras, mi mente se centraba en un único pensamiento "Dios mío que bueno esta"

Sentí su aliento en la nuca, y me estremecí, el pareció pensar que era por frio. Ja eso era imposible, desde que él había entrado en escena la temperatura había ascendido por lo menos diez grados. Así era imposible tener frio. (Esto es mas mi opinión que la de Elie (0/0) XD)

-Gracias.-dije sonrojada.

Disminuyo la presión con la que me cogía y me miro a los ojos. Nos quedamos en esa posición durante unos segundos hasta que me sonrió (con esa sonrisa de anuncio de Binaca oral fresh)

-Ha sido un placer.-dijo sin apartar la mirada de mí.

Me solté ruborizada debido a su penetrante mirada.

Y fue entonces cuando descubrí la verdad que había en el dicho de "El hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra".

Volví a resbalarme y maldije mi suerte, estaba confirmado; era gafe. Volvió a repetirse la escena de hacia tan solo unos segundos, solo con la pequeña diferencia de que esta vez el y yo caímos al agua.

-¡Ahhh! Joder que fría esta.- Solté sin pensarlo, luego me di cuenta de que el chico estaba debajo mío.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude y le tendí la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, me pareció un poco irónico ya que había sido yo la causante de la caída.

Cuando estuvimos fuera de la fuente, no pude dejar de tiritar, iba a despedirme, cuando el chico me cogió del brazo y comenzó a andar tirando de mí.

-¿Adónde vamos?- le pregunte sorprendida.

-A mi casa, no querrás estar todo el día con esa ropa mojada vedad.- me dijo sonriendo.

-Pe-pero mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí.-le dije muerta de frio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vas a rechazar mi oferta?- Me dijo divertido.

-Es que no quiero ser ninguna molestia.-dije sin poder apartar mi mirada del suelo.- Además si no vuelvo pronto a casa se preocuparan.

Se paro y me soltó la mano, pensé que me iba a dejar irme.

-Bueno pues adi…- no pude terminar la frase, ya que se agacho me cogió por las rodillas y me apoyo en su hombro, en pocas palabras, parecía un saco de patatas.

-¡Bájame!

No me hizo caso y continúo caminando conmigo al hombro.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

Seguí insistiendo para que me bajara, pero él se limito a ignorarme. Nos alejamos bastante de la fuente y finalmente después de lo que a mí me parecieron unos diez minutos me dejo en el suelo.

Abrió la puerta de una casa, y me obligo a entrar.

-Bienvenida.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Mi primera impresión al ver la casa fue la de sentirme fuera de lugar, la mayoría de los muebles eran de madera y la casa estaba plagada de fotos que mostraban algunos momentos preciosos y divertidos.

Sin poder evitarlo la compare con mi casa, mi casa era una casa de estilo occidental, tenía dos plantas y combinaba los colores blanco y negro todo el rato, en pocas palabras, era todo lo opuesto a esta.

No pude seguir mirando nada ya que una mujer de mediana edad salió de la cocina, llevaba puesto un delantal.

-¿Quién es?-dijo amablemente.

El chico se quedo pensativo, se giro hacia mí y me susurro a la oreja.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo aguantando la mirada de su madre.

-Me llamo Elie.-le dije en su mismo tono de voz.- ¿Y tú?- no era el mejor momento para preguntarlo pensé.

-Jake.-dijo susurrando antes de volverse a girar hacia su madre.

-Mama, esta es Elie, es...-volvió a mirarme y solté un suspiro sería mejor que me presentara yo misma.

-Soy una visitante, he venido aquí a pasar unos días.-no sabía quiénes eran así que tampoco tenía que ir por ahí revelando que era la princesa, aunque el verdadero motivo de ocultarlo era que no quería tener que volver a sentir esas miradas de miedo y asco que me destinaron algunas de las personas de el primer pueblo al que entre.

La puerta volvió a abrirse detrás de nosotros y una chica un poco más pequeña que yo se detuvo al lado de Jake

-Que hermanito, te has echado novia.-dijo riéndose al final de la frase.

Jake le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-No es mi novia.- dijo tranquilamente, aun así se podía notar que ese tema le molestaba.

-Ah, es verdad, que tu ya estas "comprometido".-dijo burlándose.

Jake le miro enfadado pero ella solamente le ignoro y se giro hacia mí.

-Soy Laura encantada de conocerte.-dijo mientras me tendía una mano.

-Yo soy Elie.- dije mientras le estrechaba la mano que me tendía.

Su madre que había estado al margen de la conversación volvió a hablar.

-Dime la verdad, ¿porque has venido a este pueblo justamente ahora que acaba de estallar la guerra?-dijo mirándome intensamente.

Me quede callada, me tenia acorralada, así que opte por contarle la verdad.

-He venido con Izan.-al ver que no reconocían el nombre dije el apellido que era por lo que la gente del pueblo anterior le había reconocido.

-Con Sir Weller, hemos huido del castillo cuando este fue asediado.-dije bajando la voz.- Este es el mejor pueblo para recibir las noticias de la guerra.

Se quedaron callados, hasta que finalmente Laura rompió el silencio.

-¿Y porque esperas noticias, es que acaso tu novio esta en ella?-pregunto inquieta.

Negué tristemente con la cabeza.

-No es mi novio el que está en la guerra, es mi padre.- la tensión aumento.

-L-lo siento.-me dijo Laura

-No pasa nada.

-¿Quién es tu padre?-esta vez fue Izan el que hablo.

Había retrasado este momento todo lo que había podido pero finalmente decidí decirlo.

-Mi padre es el rey

Laura me miro con sorpresa mientras su madre soltaba un grito. En cambio Jake se quedo mirándome fijamente, con una expresión en el rostro de incredulidad.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que te vayas.-dije dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

A medio camino me detuvieron dos fuertes brazos que me abrazaron por detrás.

-Ahora que te he encontrado no voy a dejarte marchar nunca.-me susurro en el oído.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Me quede sorprendida al escucharlo ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Por qué decía ahora que te encontrado?

Estas dos preguntas no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Mi gire para mirarle a la cara y pedirle explicaciones pero alguien llamo a la puerta.

Laura fue la quien la abrió y se quedo sorprendida al ver a Thresh.

-Vámonos casa.-dijo mientras entraba, me cogía de la mano y me arrastraba hasta la puerta.

Pero antes de que consiguiera sacarme de la casa Jake me cogió de la otra mano.

-No voy a permitir que se vaya.-dijo Jake muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Ja eso habrá que verlo.-contesto Thresh mientras sonreía cínicamente.

Como ahora empiecen a estirar van a acabar muertos, pensé al darme cuenta de la escena en la que me encontraba.

Me solté bruscamente y le dirigí una mirada asesina a cada uno.

-Princesa.-dijo Alexander sorprendido.

-Me voy a ir a el lugar que a mí me dé la gana así que olvidaos de que os acompañe a alguno de los.-dije enfadada.- ¿Entendido?

-Si.-respondieron los dos en voz baja.

-Si que más.-dije aprovechándome de la ocasión.

-Si señora.-dijeron otra vez al unísono.

-Así me gusta. Ahora dejadme en paz, voy a ir a donde me dé la gana.- dije dándome la vuelta.

Al girarme me choque contra alguien. Levanté la mirada y vi a Izan, detrás de él estaban Alexander, Ethan y Celia.

-Perfecto la familia al completo.-dije molesta.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, Izan me cogió por las rodillas y me cargo en su hombro.

-Vámonos.-dijo mirando a los demás.- Siento las molestias señora.-le dijo a la madre.

-Bájala.- decía Alexander una y otra vez.- Ya la llevo yo.

-Cállate, es por tu culpa que estamos aquí, o no te acuerdas quien fue el que se quedo dormido mientras vigilaba.- le dijo cabreado.

- Tsk-soltó Alexander pero aun así no volvió a abrir la boca.

No entendía porque pero siempre acababa de esta manera.

-¿Cómo habéis sabido que estaba aquí?-dije intrigada.

-No nos subestimes, estamos pendientes de ti las veinticuatro horas del día.-me respondió Izan.

-Genial.-dije irónicamente.

Al pasar por la pastelería del pueblo, el olor que de esta salía me hizo la boca agua.

-Oye, podemos bajar aquí, tengo hambre.

Se paro, y se quedo pensando durante unos instantes.

-No veo por qué no.-me dijo mientras me dejaba en el suelo.

-Gracias, muy amable por tu parte.- dije con sarcasmo.

-Bueno pues entremos.-dijo Alexander mientras me tomaba de la mano.

No me pude negar.

Al terminar de elegir todo lo que nos queríamos llevar Celia y yo nos fuimos antes de que ellos pudieran darse cuenta.

-¿Quién era ese?- me pregunto cuando estuvo segura de que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos oyeran.

-¿De quién hablas?-le pregunte inocentemente.

-Del chico ese tan guapo que estaba contigo.-dijo mientras me daba un leve codazo.

Me sonroje, y decidí contárselo.

-¿Qué querrá decir con eso?- me dijo cuando le conté lo último que Jake me dijo**.**

-No tengo ni idea.

Alexander se nos acerco corriendo, y me separo de Celia.

-Te la cojo prestada durante unos segundos.-dijo mientras me arrastraba con él.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte.

-¿Qué hacías con ese?

-Estoy harta de que estés siempre tan celoso y que te quede claro yo a ti no tengo que darte ninguna explicación.-dije soltándome.

Mi respuesta solo le cabreo más y me esta vez me cogió más fuerte mientras me arrinconaba contra un árbol.

-Sí que tienes que dármela.-dijo mientras acercaba su cara a la mía.

Cerré los ojos, pero un fuerte ruido me hizo abrirlos.

Jake estaba enfrente de Alexander mientras este estaba en el suelo con la mano encima de la mejilla.

-No le pongas la mano encima.-dijo entre dientes.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Alexander se levanto del suelo sin dejar de mirarle, en su cara se podía comprobar el odio que sentía hacia Jake.

-No quiero escuchar nada que venga de ti.- dijo mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

Se quedaron mirándose durante unos momentos sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento hasta que Alexander se acerco a mí lentamente para separarme de Jake que se había acercado a mí después de golpearle.

-Vete, esto no es asunto tuyo.-dijo secamente.

-Yo creo que si.- dijo mientras le miraba asesinamente

-En serio.-dijo sarcástico.- ¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

El ambiente te estaba empezando a poner muy tenso, además parecía que ya no se acordaban de mí así que sigilosamente me fui alejando de la escena.

Pero no pude ir muy lejos antes de que Alexander se diera cuenta de que estaba saliendo de su campo de visión, ¿es que acaso tiene un radar?

Me detuve al escuchar su voz.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? -dijo tenebrosamente.

-Bueno, es que, había pensado, que quizás, pues que yo…- dije intentando de encontrar una buena escusa.

-¿Qué tu qué?- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Mierda, me habían pillado, iba a volver a su lado cuando una idea se encendió en mi cabeza.

-¿Q-Que es eso?- dije intentando parecer muy asustada mientras apuntaba con el dedo a unos arbustos.

Ellos enseguida se giraron y se pusieron a la defensiva. Entonces me di media vuelta y comencé a correr a toda leche como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

-Ahí os quedáis -dije mientras corría. Sabía que no estaba bien decírselo pero no pude evitarlo.

Mi felicidad duró poco ya que Alexander y Jake comenzaron a correr detrás de mí.

-¿Creías que íbamos a dejar que te marcharas así como así?-Me grito Alexander, me gire para verles la cara pero me di cuenta de que cada vez Alexander y Jake ganaban más terreno.

Acelere todo lo que mis pies me permitieron, pero aún así no conseguía dejarles atrás. Maldije en voz baja y busque con la mirada algo que me ayudara a sacar ventaja o a librarme de ellos, gracias a Dios vi a Thresh a lo lejos y me apresure a ir hacia donde él estaba.

Alexander y Jake estaban pisándome los talones cuando conseguí ponerme detrás de Thresh.

-Por favor, te lo ruego, sálvame.-le suplique mientras me escondía detrás de él.

Alexander estaba demasiado centrado en atraparme que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Thresh hasta que este hablo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estas molestando a la princesa?-dijo mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba.

De repente la expresión de Alexander cambio, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Jake no tardo en llegar y se quedo un poco sorprendido al ver aquella escena.

-¿Qué hace este aquí?- pregunto malhumorado.

-Eso mismo es lo que me pregunto yo.-dijo un poco más aliviado Alexander al ver que la atención se volcaba en Jake y no en él.

Salí de detrás de Jake.

-Dejadle en paz.- les dije molesta.- O es que acaso no os acoplasteis vosotros en mi casa sin pedir permiso.- dije en su defensa.- Además el puede estar en donde le dé la gana.

-Venga vámonos.-dije mientras cogía a Jake de la mano y me alejaba rápidamente. No les di tiempo a reaccionar


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

No deje de caminar hasta que mi mente no se calmo, estaba harta de la manera hostil con la que trataban a Jake.

Sobretodo Alexander, no sé lo que pasaba por su cabeza y eso me molestaba.

Sabía que no era una mala persona, aunque era un poco pesado y bastante celoso era de los que más se preocupaban por mí.

De repente y sin saber por qué, volví a recordar el beso que nos dimos en el baño.

Me ruboricé y intente apartar esa imagen de mi mente, pero por más que lo intentaba volvía una y otra vez, y con más fuerza.

Fue entonces cuando me detuve en seco y mire a mí alrededor para saber donde estábamos.

Volví a encontrarme alejada del pueblo, sin embargo esta vez el paisaje era completamente diferente.

Una pequeña arboleda se extendía frente a nosotros. Solté la mano de Jake y me interne en ella. Los pájaros estaban posados en las múltiples ramas de los árboles, el sonido que creaban me daba tranquilidad.

Comencé a recorrerlo sin perder el tiempo, en mi ciudad no había nada de esto, así que no pude evitar sorprenderme todo el tiempo, por supuesto Jake no se alejaba de mí.

Me acorde de las palabras que me había dicho en su casa.

-¿Qué querías decir?- le dije de repente.

Él pareció desconcertado, seguramente no sabía de que le estaba hablando.

-¿Qué querías decir con eso de ahora que te he encontrado?- repetí.

Él permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes.

-Veras yo…- se paro mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.- viví en palacio cuando era pequeño, mi padre era el heredero de una importante familia.

Le mire desconcertada.

-Pero después de que él muriera.- dejo de hablar, apretó los puños fuertemente, sus hombros se tensaron, y vi como se crispaba un musculo de su boca.- Aunque debería decir asesinaran, otra familia ocupo su puesto, reclamo las tierras de mi familia y nos vimos obligados a abandonar el palacio.

Me quede en silencio, no se me ocurría ninguna frase para poder animarle, así qe simplemente le puse la mano en el hombro.

Él me miro y me dedico una débil sonrisa.

-Bueno.-dijo retomando la historia.- Mientras viví en palacio, estaba siempre solo, no tenia nadie con quien jugar, hasta que te conocí.

-Fuiste la única que se acerco a hablar conmigo, cuando los hijos de los demás nobles lo único qué hacían era mirarme por encima del hombro, ya que de pequeño, era demasiado débil y enfermizo.-dijo con una sonrisa que me pareció un poco forzada.

-¿De verdad que no te acuerdas de nada?- me dijo tristemente, aunque note algo en sus ojos que me asusto.- ¿En serio no sabes quién soy?- pregunto mientras se acercaba más a mí.

Negué con la cabeza, él pareció entristecerse más así que decidí contarle el por qué.

-Mi padre me borro todos los recuerdos que tenia de este mundo cuando se murió mi madre y me envió a la tierra. Así que muy a mi pesar, no me acuerdo de nada.

No supe porque pero eso pareció alegrarle mucho, más de lo que debería.

-Hay dos cosas que me impulsaron a hacerme más fuerte.-dijo en voz muy baja, tanto que me costó un poco oírle.- -Nuestro compromiso y la venganza.

Al decir eso un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, el tono que había usado para decir eso, era frio y cruel, pero eso solamente duro unos instantes ya que enseguida volvió a sonreír radiantemente.

Había algo en él que no me acababa, me alejé un poco sin que él lo notara, pero él seguía concentrado en su historia.

-Algún día me vengare de la familia que suplanto a mí padre.-dijo fría y calmadamente.- Juro que matare a todos los Knight.

"Alexander" empecé a correr hacía el pueblo. No me despedí ni nada únicamente salí corriendo.

Pocos segundos de que yo comenzara a correr, escuché pisadas detrás de mí, Jake me estaba siguiendo.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

No sabía si podría llegar al pueblo antes de que Jake me consiguiera dar alcance, estaba demasiado cerca y aunque no le veía sus pisadas resonaban en mis oídos con mucha claridad.

No quería rendirme, pero supe que por mucho que me esforzara daría igual, Jake acabaría atrapándome, así que decidí inventarme algo para justificar mi repentina huida.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo cuando se detuvo a mi lado.

-V-Vi una cosa muy extraña moverse justo detrás de ti.-dije fingiendo estar muy asustada, a juzgar por su mirada no acababa de creérselo así que decidí utilizar el factor pena.

-Estaba muy asustaba.-dije mientras comenzaba a llorar, gracias a Dios siempre se me había dado muy bien eso de actuar.

Él me abrazo y me dijo que no pasaba nada, que no había nada de que asustarse.

Será mentiroso, si hay alguien de quien debería estar asustada es de él y de sus repentinos cambios de personalidad.

Aun así asentí con la cabeza y seguí llorando, total, así sería más creíble.

Durante todo el camino que quedaba de camino a casa, Jake me cogió de la mano todo el rato, yo en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que pasaría cuando Jake descubriera el apellido de la familia de Alexander.

Al llegar al pueblo busque desesperadamente a Alexander, por fortuna Jake estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta.

Lo vi a lo lejos, y me solté de Jake, pero antes de llegar vi que estaba con una chica. La había visto anteriormente, solo que en vez de estar ligando con Alexander estaba ligando con Thresh.

Iba a marcharme antes de que me vieran, no quería molestar, aunque comencé a sentirme celosa, antes de que me diera tiempo a siquiera apartar la mirada de esa escena la chica le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le beso.

En ese instantes me di cuenta de dos cosas, la primera es que Alexander no le hacía ascos a la chica y la segunda que su beso duro por lo menos tres minutos.

Di media vuelta y me marche corriendo a la posada, mis ojos ardían y las lagrimas empezaban a aflorar, pero no quería que ninguno de los dos me viera.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras en cuanto llegue y me encerré en mi habitación.

Una vez dentro me limpie las lagrimas, no iba a derramas ni una sola lagrima por él, de eso estaba muy segura. No sabía porque me dolía tanto vele con otra chica desde luego él no era el único chico del mundo y mucho menos el único chico que estaba dentro de mis posibilidades.

Me lave la cara con agua, intente que no se me notara que había llorado. Me eche un último vistazo en el espejo, ya casi no se me notaba nada, el maquillaje había hecho bastante efecto.

Baje al salón, era bastante amplio y tenía una estantería llena de libros para que los huéspedes pudieran leer para pasar el rato, cogí uno de los libros que estaban más cercas de mí y me senté a leer, no me dio tiempo a leer nada, ya que Alexander no tardo en llegar.

-Hola Elie.-me dijo mientras me sonreía.

A pesar de que me había propuesto seguir tratándolo igual no pude. Y antes siquiera de que pensara en que contestarle las palabras salieron solas.

- No quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida.-dije fríamente.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Se quedo desconcertado cuando se lo dije, pero yo no espere a que se explicara, simplemente me marche dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-¡ Elie!- dijo a mis espaldas, pero lo ignore, quien se creía que era, primero se auto invitaba a mi casa, después no dejaba de controlarme y finalmente me dije que pase lo que pase me protegerá y en cuanto me doy la vuelta se está morreando con la puta del pueblo. Anda y que le den.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis propios pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que había alguien más hasta que carraspeo.

Me encontré delante mío a Thresh que me sonreía sinceramente, sabía que él no me mentiría por muy desagradable que fuera la situación, y eso era justamente lo que más falta me hacía.

Me ofreció uno de sus brazos y yo lo acepte riéndome al ver como un imitaba a un caballero. Comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales, y de repente me acorde de que no había visto a Alan desde el primer día que vine.

-Oye Thresh ¿Dónde está Alan?-le pregunte mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas que me habían salido al reírme tanto.

-Oh, está arriba en mi habitación.-me dijo simplemente.

-¿Y qué hace en tu habitación?- le pregunte intrigada, normalmente venia a mi cama cuando alga pasaba.

-Tenía miedo, creo que tuvo una pesadilla.-dijo sonriendo tiernamente.- Dijo que ya era muy mayor para ir a tu habitación, que no quería que le vieras teniendo miedo.- añadió.

Esta vez fui yo la que sonrío, era muy típico de él, en casa siempre venia a mi cuarto por que no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir, pero sabía que no le gustaba que le viera de esa manera.

-¿Puedo ir a verle?- pregunte tímidamente, no sabía si le parecería bien que subiera a su habitación.

- Por supuesto. Acompáñame.-dijo sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

Subí las escalera y entramos en su habitación, era bastante parecía a la mía solo que en vez de dos camas había una sola en la que estaba Alan durmiendo tranquilamente.

Me acerque a él, no quería despertarle, pero le aparte un mechón de pelo que le cabía sobre la cara.

Thresh se quedo observándome sin decir una sola palabra, después de unos pocos minutos después salí de la habitación, en mi cabeza solo podía pensar que había sido una irresponsable al haberme olvidado de mi hermano. No se volvería a repetir.

Bajamos otra vez al salón y nos encontramos Celia llorando desconsoladamente. Fui corriendo hasta donde ella se encontraba y le pedí que me explicara todo lo que le había pasado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dije preocupada.

-Es Jake, me pregunto quién se creía que era Alexander ya que se chocaron y Alexander se quito el polvo del lugar en el que se habían tocado, yo le dije que no se lo echara en cara que todos los hijos de la familia Knight se comportaban así y…-no le deje terminar.

-¿Le dijiste el apellido de la familia de Alexander?-le pregunte alarmada.

-Sí y se puso como un loco.-dijo llorando aun más, en ese momento Ethan entro en el salón, me ignoro completamente y se fue corriendo hacía Celia.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo preocupado, pero Celia solo lloraba aun más fuerte. No me quise imaginar cómo se habría puesto Jake para que Celia que era una chica fuerte y muy segura de sí misma se pusiera de esa manera.

-¿Hacia dónde se fue?-dije rápidamente, ella simplemente me señalo la plaza con un dedo, Ethan la abrazo y ella hundió el rostro en su pecho.


End file.
